Calendrier de l'avent-ure
by juliabakura
Summary: [Recueil OS et autre] Voici en attendant les fêtes de fins d'année un petit recueil d'histoire de Noël sur nos chers aventuriers. Installés vous bien dans votre lit, prenez votre tasse de thé. Et lisez les en pleine quiétude.
1. Chapter 1

_**Calendrier de l'avent-ure**_

* * *

 **Fandom** : RPG Aventures

 **Type :** Friendship

 **Rating :** T

 **Pairing :**

 _ **Personnages existants :**_

L'ensemble du cast d'aventures + Mahyar

 _ **Personnages inventés :**_

Vous les découvrirais huhu.

 _ **Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages dont il est question dans cette fan fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de ces créateurs : Mahyar , Sébastien Rassiat, Fréderic Molas (Alias joueur du grenier), Bob lennon et Krayn. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation de cette fiction. Les actions, PNJ et lieux utilisés dans cette fiction n'est en aucun cas le reflet des opinions de leur créateurs. Merci et bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 _ **Résumé :**_

Vous connaissez tous le principe des calendriers de l'avent ? Peut être vous en avez eu pendant votre enfance ? Rappelez vous, ces matins où tout curieux vous alliez ouvrir une à une les cases en attendant Noël. Pour découvrir la petite surprise à l'intérieur. Une image, un bonbon, un petit cadeau, un jouet. Bref une curiosité qui vous faisiez apprécier cette attente. Qui vous donniez envie de découvrir se qui allait vraiment se passer.

Eh bien, aujourd'hui, petits et grands, venez découvrir ce calendrier de l'avent un peu hors norme. Comme le système de la télévision allemande, chaque soir, vous allez découvrir une histoire sur notre cast d'aventure. Sur leur enfance. Sur leur adolescence. Leur manière d'attendre eux aussi leur Noël.

Une image sera a disposition sur mon compte Deviant art.

N'hésitez pas à commenter.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	2. Jour 1 : Théo

_**Le défilé des Inquisiteurs.**_

* * *

Il était une fois, un orphelin, nommé Théo Silverberg ; sa mère était morte en couche lui donnant la vie, son père avait été tué à la guerre, laissant comme seul testament à Viktor Oppenheimer de s'occuper de son fils et de ne pas le laisser entrer dans l'église de la lumière en tant que paladin.

Ces choses ont laissé des traces dans l'esprit du petit Théo, âgé seulement d'une dizaine d'années. Viktor avait gardé, de ces événements tragiques, de terribles remords. Ayant échoué dans la quête de protéger celui qu'il a éduqué pour devenir paladin de la lumière et devant maintenant obliger le petit Théo à ne pas suivre les chemins de son père. Alors que l'enfant rêvait de cela.

Éloignés de l'église de la lumière, dans un coin reculé en pleine forêt, vivant de leurs récoltes et du travail de négociateur en ville de Viktor, la vie était paisible et confortable.

C'est là que Théo grandit, entre ses rêves de suivre les traces de son père et un précepteur, tenu par une promesse. Il s'éleva tant bien que mal, recueillant, de Viktor, les enseignements pour la négociation et les vertus de la patience, et recevant de sa propre volonté, les cantiques des églises de la lumière, ne renonçant pas à son désir fort de rentrer dans les ordres.

Son imagination d'enfant lui représentait les paladins comme des grands hommes se battant pour la liberté et la paix de chacun, comme le disait les bonnes femmes du village. Il en frissonnait, le soir, dans son petit lit, en se rappelant des paroles des habitants, chantant les louanges de ces hommes et femmes se battant pour l'honneur, la paix et la bienveillance. Mais personne ne chantait les louanges de son père, trop faible pour avoir réussi à revenir vivant auprès de lui. Il se promettait d'être bien plus fort que lui. De réussir là où il avait échoué.

L'enfant en rêvait la nuit et en restait préoccupé tout le jour.

 **\- Pourquoi ne puis-je pas entrer dans les ordres ?** Demandait-il à Viktor tous les jours.

 **\- Je dois respecter les volontés de ton père Théo,** gémissait le pauvre homme.

 **\- Es-tu sûr que je ne peux vraiment pas entrer ?**

 **\- Dieu ne te le permettra pas.**

 **\- Tu me rattraperais si je fugais pour les rejoindre ?**

 **\- Hélas ! Je ne peux pas désobéir, pour son honneur, mon cher petit. Je t'en prie, ne prête plus attention à ces fantaisies. Obéis à ton père, c'était son dernier souhait.**

Mais avec l'âge, la curiosité , dans l'esprit du petit Théo, prenait la place de la terreur. Il avait toujours grand peur que Viktor ne le rattrape et l'oblige à rester auprès de lui, comme un père bienveillant envers son fils. Mais il aurait bien voulu savoir comment étaient la foi de ces êtres, qui, au dire des bonnes femmes, protégeaient les opprimés. Tous les ancêtres de ce jeune héros avaient porté l'épée, et son petit coeur battait la charge dès qu'on parlait de lumière, foi, et paladin.

Il venait d'entrer dans sa douzième année, au mois de décembre : c'était l'enfant le plus téméraire et volontaire. Il accourait pour aider son prochain, accueillait les personnes avec bonté et apprenait avec grande attention les psaumes de l'église de la lumière en secret.

Un soir, les paladins et inquisiteurs de la lumière étaient montés sur leur petits chevaux et s'étaient approchés de la ville voisine en poussant des psaumes de la lumière. Ils allaient éradiquer des démons proches de la ville. Le lendemain, dès l'aube, on entendit en effet au loin, du côté des forêts, éclater le tonnerre et les orages qui ne prirent fin que vers le soir.

Personne ne dormit cette nuit-là dans le bourg : on attendait des nouvelles. Vers deux heures du matin, des demis-démons traversèrent le village en titubant. Un blessé, soigné chez l'herboriste et qu'on interrogeait sur ce qui s'était passé, ne répétait obstinément que deux mots : La lumière... La lumière... On apprit quelques jours plus tard que les inquisiteurs et les paladins étaient victorieux et que les démons furent exécutés en masses...

Viktor, persuadé que les paladins et les inquisiteurs allaient partir, tremblant d'émotion, craignait d'attirer l'attention du jeune Théo. Ce dernier était à la fois consterné et satisfait : très inquiet de savoir que Viktor le garder à l'oeil si près de lui et très fier pourtant à la pensée que des héros venaient de ramener la paix dans ces terres. Quelle pouvait bien être l'allure de ces héros ? Quelle mine appaisante possédaient-ils donc ? De quel tonnerre étaient-ils armés ? Et dans son impatience il aurait voulu voir, ne fût-ce qu'en image, ne fût-ce que sous forme de jouets, son père appartenant à cette classe de héros. Mais il ne possédait en fait d'images, que le dessin de son père débutant son apprentissage en tant que paladin, qui lui avait été legué par Viktor après la mort de ce dernier.

Sa curiosité s'aviva jusqu'à Noël, et la veille de la fête, il prit une résolution : tandis que Viktor s'apprêtait à aider les plus malheureux, il plaça avant de se coucher, ses souliers devant l'âtre et déposa près d'eux, bien en évidence, un feuillet blanc où, de sa plus belle plume il écrivit :

 _ **"Dieu de la lumière, apportez-moi des paladins et inquisiteurs de la lumière."**_

Soit il espéra que le Dieu de la lumière prendrait la peine de passer par là pour opérer ce miracle, soit plutôt qu'il crût habile cette façon discrète de faire connaître à Viktor le désir intense qu'il osait manifester ouvertement. Il se coucha plein d'espoir et s'endormit.

Vers cinq heures du matin, en rentrant de ses actions, Viktor ne songea pas à jeter un regard du côté de la cheminée : il venait d'apprendre que le chef des inquisiteurs approchait et que ses paladins avaient été vus vers la tombée du jour, sur les hauteurs boisées qui dominent le village. Il alla jusqu'au lit de Théo, dressé dans une alcôve au fond de l'unique salle dont se composait le rez-de-chaussée de la maison. Il avait déjà gravi quelques marches de l'escalier, quand un grand bruit se fit dans la rue : des piétinements de chevaux, des appels, et aussitôt, des coups frappés à la porte de la maison.

Viktor s'arrêta et alla ouvrir la porte ; sur le seuil, quelques hommes, qui lui parurent pour la plupart minuscules, se tenaient couverts de leur armures blanches et brillantes, d'autres, en masse, restés à cheval, barraient la rue du village... Il recula, les hommes entrèrent sans façon... L'un d'eux, d'une taille aussi grande que la sienne, s'avança vers lui et d'une voix très douce lui dit :

 **\- Excusez-nous, messire Viktor Oppenheimer, nous aurons fini en quelques minutes.**

Viktor observa l'homme qui venait d'apparaître, le connaissant comme étant le meneur de l'église de la lumière qu'il avait quitté à la suite du testament du père de Théo. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Les hommes avaient étalé de grandes cartes annonçant les foyers des démons qu'ils traquaient.

Le meneur releva la tête.

 **\- C'est bien,** fit-il.

Les guerriers, docilement, replièrent les cartes. Lui s'approcha du feu mourrant, s'assit sur un escabeau, puis le meneur nommé Marcus se pencha, l'oeil fixé sur la feuille blanche posée en travers des petits souliers. Il la saisit et à demi-voix, lut : "Dieu de la lumière, apportez-moi des paladins et inquisiteurs de la lumière." Il releva le front.

 **-Qu'est-ce que cela ?** dit-il

Viktor resta le visage fermé, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. Trop préocuppé par le fait de vouloir protéger la progéniture de son élève.

 **\- À quelle date sommes-nous ? Est-ce aujourd'hui Noël ?**

 **\- Oui Sire...**

 **\- Tiens ! C'est la nuit du réveillon. Qui donc habite cette maison ?** **Viktor Oppenheimer...**

 **\- Oui,** répondit Viktor, **Grâce...** supplia-t-il.

Le meneur allait et venait par la chambre, il arriva ainsi au lit où dormait Théo.

 **\- C'est cet enfant, le fils Silverberg, qui a écrit ce souhait ?**

 **\- Oui...** Répéta Viktor le regard sombre, **grâce pour lui... Du moins pour les volontés de feu son père.**

Le meneur n'écoutait pas, il s'était penché sur le petit lit et regardait l'enfant dormir.

 **\- Sortez-le du lit, sans le réveiller, si c'est possible ; et enveloppez-le bien, qu'il ne sente pas le froid...**

Puis se tournant vers Viktor :

 **\- Je le prends,** dit-il, **on vous le ramènera tantôt ...**

 **\- Seigneur !** s'écria le précepteur en calmant sa colère dans la voix...

Mais déjà le paladin avait sorti Théo de son lit et le roulait dans les couvertures. Marcus, au seuil de la maison, monta sur son cheval que tenait en main un inquisiteur. Le petit jour blanchissait le ciel : Viktor, paralysé par la colère, vit, de ses yeux rougis par la rage, l'aide du meneur soulevant le petit Théo, le présenter à Marcus qui d'une voix très douce, presque tendre répétait :

 **\- Doucement, doucement, ne le réveillons pas.**

Il le posa devant lui, sur l'armure lumineuse de sa selle et appuyant la tête de l'enfant contre sa poitrine, et disparut dans l'aube grise, suivi de son escorte.

Quand Théo, plus tard, rassemblait ses impressions de ce matin-là, il se souvenait avoir ouvert les yeux, aussitôt refermés, gros de sommeil. Son visage était enfoui dans la cape, il avait chaud, il se sentait bien, il lui semblait qu'on le berçait, et quelqu'un penché sur lui, répétait, d'un ton très bas :

 **\- Dors, mon petit, dors !**

Puis il entendit tout à coup comme un bruit de tonnerre, et il ouvrit les yeux, ébahi... Il était emporté, au grand galop d'un cheval, serré contre un homme qui, le tenant à bras-le-corps, le regardait tout souriant et répétait :

 **\- N'aie pas peur ! Tu as demandé au Dieu de la lumière des paladins et des inquisiteurs... En voilà !**

Et dans la plaine, à perte de vue, s'alignaient des régiments merveilleux : éclats de lueurs dorées, coiffés d'heaumes lumineux comme le soleil, auxquels succèdaient les lignes de paladins ; puis les inquisiteurs rangés sur leurs chevaux qui saluaient de la tête ; puis les prêtres dont les bâtons s'éclairaient d'un trait de lumière reflétant les rayons du soleil matinal. Et à mesure que le maître avançait, du fond des rangs montait le grondement rythmé des pas des chevaux battant la terre, les voix célestes récitant les psaumes sacrés, les cris formidables de toute l'armée acclamant leur leader ; au loin, la magie invoquait l'orage solennelement qui tonnait, les épées étincelaient sous le soleil levant, et lui grisé, les narines ouvertes, les lèvres souriantes, le front radieux, serrait l'enfant dans ses bras et de temps en temps disait :

 **\- Tu vois, comme c'est beau ! N'est-ce pas que c'est beau ?**

L'enfant garda pour toujours cette image des paladins et inquisiteurs le poussant davantage vers ce qui allait être son rang. Luttant contre la volonté de Viktor qui se retrouva fort obligé de le laisser vaquer à ces activités.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	3. Jour 2 : Shinddha Kory

_**La patinoire**_

* * *

Il était une fois, une famille qui vivait dans un petit village entre forêt et rivière. La famille était composée de Yuki Kory, le père, sérieux, protecteur et travailleur. Lucia, la mère, volontaire, sociable et forte. Ensemble, ils eurent cinq enfants : Akito, l'aîné, travailleur. Kairi, la seconde, attentionnée envers les plus jeunes. Shinddha, le troisième, rêveur sur sa branche d'arbre ou sur le toit de la maison. Flore-Hélène, petite fillette mignonne comme un coeur. Et le benjamin, Nans, sociable, aimant jouer avec les autres enfants.

L'histoire se passait en hiver, quelques jours avant Noël. Comme à leur habitude, la famille se promenait dans la forêt avec d'autres familles, pour se rendre vers l'immense rivière non loin du village, pour voir l'étendue gelée se transformer en patinoire durant cette saison. Tous ont chaussé leurs patins, pour aller sur la glace. La première qui s'était élancée était Lucia, téméraire et volontaire, elle était la plus motivée à glisser sur la glace pour aller jouer avec les autres. S'ensuivait Akito, prudent mais avançant sur la glace pour s'élancer dans la mêlée. Kairi prit les deux plus jeunes auprès d'elle, leur apprenant la manière de marcher sur l'étendue d'eau.

Seuls Shinddha et Yuki refusaient de mettre un pied sur la glace. Tous deux pour des raisons différentes. Pour le père, la raison était évidente. Un jour, en hiver, il avait parcouru une rivière gelée pour aller sauver un enfant. Il avait réussi, au prix de s'effondrer dans le liquide gelé. Heureusement pour lui, Lucia avait plongé pour le sauver. Il en avait gardé un souvenir mitigé, à la fois beau, car ce sauvetage les avait rapproché elle et lui. Et terrible, dû aux frissons et à la peur de mourir.

Quant à Shinddha, la raison était différente. Un soir d'été, alors qu'il se promenait rêveur près de la rivière, soudain, le jeune homme avait croisé le regard d'une énorme tête, d'une créature dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence. Composée d'eau, aux paroles incompréhensibles. Le petit garçon avait filé à pleine vitesse et refusait de retourner dans cette eau, tant que la créature y était.

Tous deux forts de leur conviction refusaient d'aller patiner, à la grande tristesse d'Akito, Kairi, Flore-Hélène et Nans. Seule Lucia avait peut-être trouver une idée pour les forcer à venir.

 **"Si vous ne venez pas jouer avec nous, vous n'aurez pas de tarte aux pommes."**

La menace aurait fonctionné, si le danger n'était pas mortel. Même s'ils en avaient l'eau à la bouche par la dite tarte aux pommes de Lucia, aucun ne cédait.

Soudain, une autre idée germa dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

 **"Si dans 30 secondes vous ne venez pas, je vous jetterai dans le puits."**

La menace fonctionna à merveille. Les deux hommes savaient que la menace était réelle et avait plus de chance d'être exécutée que leur crainte sur la glace. Ayant déjà vécu la sanction proposée par la dame.

Sans plus de questions, Yuki et Shinddha s'élancèrent sur la glace au plus grand bonhneur du reste de la famille.

 _ **Fin.**_


	4. Jour 3 : Grunlek

_**Le sapin.**_

* * *

En période hivernale, le feu embrasait la cheminée des montagnes, faisant travailler les nains et les naines dans les forges afin de créer des armes, boucliers, armures. Mais également d'autres créations moins offensives, plus décoratives et surtout présentes pour faire rêver les plus jeunes d'entre eux.

Dans cette période de froid et d'humidité, un grand sapin trône au centre de la caverne des Nains. Royaume en pleine extension, à l'abri des regards des plus curieux afin de se protéger contre les âmes malfaisantes, désireux de savoir et également croyant que les Nains n'ont pas d'âme.

Cachés dans leur caverne, les enfants admire l'immense arbre en écoutant leur reine parlant de l'origine de la tradition de la décoration de cet arbre.

Il était une fois, un soir d'hiver durant la grande poursuite des Nains, voulant prouver qu'ils n'ont aucune âme, des Nains bûcherons qui rentraient chez eux dans la neige et le froid, fuyant les humains qui ont lancé cette horrible idée. Les ténèbres envahissaient leur coeur, se demandant quel serait l'avenir de leur peuple. La solitude, la tristesse et l'oubli les hantaient. Mais, au ciel, les étoiles brillaient si fort que leur doux reflet miroitait sur les branches perlées de givre. Les Nains émerveillés par ce si beau spectacle, coupèrent aussitôt le sapin et l'emportèrent chez eux. À leur marmots, ils racontèrent le ciel, les étoiles, le givre et tout ce qui les avaient enchantés.

Leurs Naines, enchantées, installèrent le sapin et se mirent à le décorer. Elles accrochèrent aux branches des chaînes aux formes pareilles à de petits glaçons. Puis elles ajoutèrent des gemmes. Aussitôt en contact avec les chaînes et les mécaniques, elles se mirent à briller aussi intensément que les étoiles au ciel.

Le peuple des Nains gardait en mémoire le majesteux arbre qu'ils ont décoré, espérant un jour prouver aux peuples qui les ont dénigrés qu'eux aussi sont capables de belles choses.

 _ **Fin.**_


	5. Jour 4 : Bob

_**Le petit Diable aux feux follets :**_

* * *

Il était une fois, un jeune enfant du nom de Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon qui vivait dans un petit village, près d'une grande forêt.

C'était l'hiver et une grosse couche de flocons blancs recouvraient les maisons, les routes, les arbres. Donnant un aspect ombrageux et magique. Les flocons tombaient en grosses quantités pendant que le petit B.O.B, traversait la forêt à la recherche de son père.

Il venait de se disputer avec les enfants de son village. Le traitant de "bâtard". Fort de conviction, B.O.B s'était mit en tête de retrouver son véritable père. Emmitouflé dans son grand manteau rouge, B.O.B alluma des petits feux follets pour l'entourer et le réchauffer tout en imaginant le visage de son père. Il l'imaginait grand, dominant, possédant un regard doux et tendre vers lui. Puissant et effrayant envers ceux qui tenteraient de leur faire du mal. Écartant les plus grands dangers. L'enfant imaginait que ce père était un aventurier, peut-être même un héros qui ne pouvait pas rester auprès d'eux par peur de les mettre en danger.

Dans le froid et l'humidité, B.O.B était plus fragile. Les vêtements et les petites flammes qu'il produisait n'étaient pas suffisants pour le réchauffer. Tout en pleurant ce père inconnu, tout doucement, l'enfant plongea dans un profond sommeil.

Soudain, la neige se mit à fondre sous les pas d'une tierce personne qui s'approchait de cet enfant. Des mains fines et délicates attrapèrent l'enfant pour le blottir contre lui. Enoch, prince des démons, maintenait contre lui sa descendance au plus près de son corps chaud.

Avec sa cape rouge et son aura de feu, toute trace de neige s'effaça. Le père de famille berça son enfant en prononçant d'une voix mielleuse :

 **"Dors, mon petit. Dors !"**

Blotti contre lui, B.O.B se sentait apaisé, réconforté dans les bras puissants de ce démon dont il ignorait tout, assommé par les larmes et le froid.

Après quelques minutes de marche, dans la neige qui s'effaçait par le pouvoir du démon, Enoch arriva à l'orée de la forêt, il vit Maria, la mère du petit garçon, la femme qu'il a séduit et dont il est toujours amoureux. Dans son regard, Enoch put y lire à la fois l'amour provoqué par sa magie et en même temps la crainte de perdre son fils.

 **"Donne-le moi ! Rends-moi mon fils !"**

Le démon souriait avant de clamer d'une manière douce et fragile :

 **"C'est aussi mon petit garçon. La chair de ma chair. Le sang de mon sang !"**

 **"Rends-moi mon fils !"**

S'exclama Maria, l'air déterminée, prête à se battre pour récupérer son petit coeur.

 **"Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il est encore trop jeune pour me rejoindre."**

Dit-il, avant de remettre délicatement dans les bras de Maria, le petit être frêle et fragile. Tout doucement, sans un bruit, entre les flocons, Enoch posa un léger baiser sur le front du petit B.O.B. Avant de partir, il murmura à l'oreille du petit garçon :

 **"Joyeux Noël, mon fils."**

 _ **Fin.**_


	6. Jour 5 : Mahyar

_**Le cadeau des anges.**_

* * *

Il était une fois, en hiver, dans une maison modeste non loin de nos jours. Un petit garçon nommé Mahyar à l'imagination débordante, que ses parents n'arrivaient pas à canaliser. À quelques jours de Noël, alors que ses parents lui avaient promis de venir le chercher après leurs courses, l'enfant observait depuis la vitre du salon de sa grand-mère, les flocons tombant du ciel. Se demandant de quoi était composé cette neige. N'étant pas encore en âge de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'eau solidifiée tombant au sol.

L'imagination débordante de l'enfant essayait de trouver une logique, du moins celle de son âge. Était-ce des bouts de nuages qui s'effritaient et finissaient leur course chez eux ? Peut-être des plumes d'anges ? Ou alors des morceaux de barbe à papa ?

Mahyar avait tenté d'en avaler, mais n'avait pas trouvé le goût sucré des barbes à papa qu'il avait l'habitude de manger durant les fêtes forraines.

Réfléchissant, cherchant une explication, Mahyar se gratta la tête avant de se cogner contre la vitre froide.

 **"Eh bien mon petit ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?"** demanda la grand-mère avec son tablier enfariné.

 **"Mamie..."** pleurnicha Mahya en se massant le front endolori. **"C'est quoi la neige ?"**

La question surprit la matriarche. Non, pas par l'intitulé, mais plus parce que Mahyar avait l'habitude de donner une explication farfelue à toute chose. Les éclairs étaient pour l'enfant des flash d'un appareil photo géant par un être supérieur. Le tonnerre, des coups de tambour joués par un être céleste. Les arcs-en-ciels produits par de la peinture de Nains qui s'amusent à faire tourner en bourrique les avares chercheurs de trésors.

C'était la première fois que l'enfant posait une question dont il n'avait pas une réponse farfelue.

Ravie de pouvoir enrichir l'imagination de son petit-fils, la grand mère s'approcha de lui et se mit à raconter la légende suivante :

 **"Ces flocons de neige sont de la farine magique provenant des anges. Mais quand elle tombe sur la terre, elle se refroidit et devient de l'eau. Autrefois, nos ancêtres pouvaient l'utiliser pour fabriquer des gâteaux magiques. Malheureusement, nous avons oublié la recette. On raconte que ces derniers avaient un goût céleste et que n'importe qui mangerait un de ces gâteaux se sentirait apaisé."**

L'imagination de l'enfant, rêvait déjà de ce qu'il pourrait tenter comme expérience avec cette farine magique. Il essaya de s'imaginer comment pouvait être ces anges avec des tabliers comme sa grand-mère et ayant renversé comme lui une fois, de la farine. Provoquant tout ce déluge sur leur terre.

Les yeux rêveurs, le silence plâna. La grand-mère comprit que son petit-fils était reparti dans ses rêveries. Ce qu'elle espérait, afin de continuer de préparer les gâteaux et les cadeaux pour leur Noël.

 _ **Fin.**_


	7. Jour 6 : Cast Complet

**_Coucou à tous ! On a fait un premier tour de table pour les histoires et ne vous inquiétez pas il y en aura d'autres. Mais je souhaitais d'abord remercier toutes les personnes ayant écrits des Reviews, car cela me motive d'avantage à publier l'ensemble des histoires. Sunwings, Shueino (Courage pour ton calendrier de l'avent également ! )Klervia, Madpsychohatter, Lou Keehl, Lululak, NigthmareDragon FB._**

 ** _Merci à vous._**

 ** _Pour aujourd'hui, une histoire un peu spéciale, que je l'espère vous plaira et vous fera patienter pour la suite._**

 ** _Je vous fait des bacciolino et Bonne lecture._**

* * *

 ** _La couronne de l'avent_**

 ** _Chapitre 1 : Le pyromage._**

* * *

Il était une fois, une jeune elfe portant le nom de Yume. Une demoiselle qui contrairement à ceux de sa race, ne maîtrise pas les pouvoirs de la terre. Elle utilise celui du feu destructeur et intense. Se sentant un peu exclue parmi les siens, la demoiselle est partie en voyage pour essayer de créer quelque chose qu'elle seule peut réussir. Se munissant de papier, d'un bout de bois brûlé avec son pouvoir. Elle se dirige en route pour sa propre aventure. Aimant l'art et le dessin, ne sachant pas se battre, Yume s'était prédestinée à monter le haut des arbres et à observer les autres voyageurs afin de dessiner ses modèles et créer leurs aventures. Pendant des années, elle essaya de trouver la perle rare, l'histoire qui la ferait bondir d'arbre en arbre, de branche en branche, pour la partager à ses collègues Elfes et leur montrer qu'elle était utile.

Jusqu'à ce fameux jour, où elle rencontra ce groupe d'aventuriers singulier. Un demi-démon pyromage, un semi-élémentaire rôdeur, un nain ingénieur aimant la cuisine et un paladin de la lumière peu ordinaire. Comme pour les autres voyageurs, elle commençait à les observer. Elle les analysait et découvre finalement qu'ils sont fortement intéressants. Entre la mise au feu du Nain par le pyromage, et le paladin qui essaye d'éliminer le demi-diable en l'insérant dans le fond d'un bûcher et l'allumant sans aucun remord. Sous les yeux de ses compagnons, le pyromage s'échappe et va vers son camarade en lui souriant et riant, rappelant qu'il est insensible à ce feu. L'elfe s'amusait en regardant le demi-élémentaire être hypnotisé par les pommes avant de s'effondrer dans un puits.

Ravie, la demoiselle sentit l'inspiration la porter et décida de continuer de les suivre pour enrichir ses travaux.

L'hiver s'approchait. Les fêtes de fin d'année également. Yume aurait voulu offrir un cadeau à chacun de ses modèles pour son œuvre. Malheureusement, son statut voulait qu'elle soit discrète et surtout détachée de ces derniers.

Alors qu'elle les observait en train de raconter leurs anecdotes de fin d'année, durant leur enfance, une ombre passa derrière elle et lui demanda d'une voix grave et sensuelle :

 **"Veux-tu que je t'offre cette occasion de fêter une veille de Noël avec eux ?"**

Yume sursauta avant d'observer derrière elle un homme d'une stature imposante. Possédant des yeux sombres et un petit bouc, qui lui donnaient cette impression de sévérité extrême. Tremblant légèrement de peur, l'elfe se préparait à sauter de sa branche pour s'enfuir, quand l'homme lui tendit quatre bougies à la forme des aventuriers ainsi qu'une couronne en osier.

 **"N'ayez nulle crainte, jeune demoiselle. Je viens en ami pour vous proposer mon aide. Ces bougies ont un effet bien particulier. Vous pourrez l'observer en usant de votre magie du feu. Chaque semaine, allumez une bougie."**

 **"Pourquoi devrais-je vous obéir ? Et qui me dit que ce n'est pas dangereux pour eux ?"** s'inquiète la dessinatrice.

Délicatement, la silhouette approche son visage de l'oreille de la demoiselle pour lui chuchoter quelques paroles. En l'écoutant, un sourire s'affiche sur le visage de la jeune elfe qui comprend que cette personne n'est pas effrayante comme elle se l'était imaginé.

Pendant ce temps, Shinddha préparait le campement. Théo montait la garde. Grunlek prenait la nourriture pour la préparer. Et B.O.B, le fameux pyromage, allumait le brasier pour réchauffer les plats tout en bougonnant.

 **"Saleté de neige, saleté de froid, saleté d'hiver !"**

À la demande de cet inconnu, Yume prépara sa flamme afin d'allumer la première bougie. Celle du pyromage bougon. Doucement, avec sa tendresse naturelle, elle posa la flamme de son doigt au fil de la bougie qui commença à se consumer.

L'effet ne se fit pas attendre.

Alors que le pyromage se plaignait du temps qui ne lui plaît pas, celui-ci sentit une étrange aura l'entourer. Comme si un duvet venait se poser sur ses frêles épaules. Surpris de cette sensation, B.O.B aurait voulu le signaler à ses amis. Leur annoncer qu'il y avait de la magie à l'œuvre dans les environs.

Pourtant l'aura l'apaisait, le réconfortait. Faisait taire les paroles du démon. Il se sentait redevenir un enfant dans les bras de sa mère. Dans une bulle protectrice. Tout doucement, il sentait ses forces l'abandonner. Ses yeux se fermaient, étonnant le reste du groupe qui le vit s'allonger sur le sol glacé et s'endormir profondément.

 **"B.O.B ? B.O.B ? Réveille-toi !"** S'inquiétait Shin en le bousculant légèrement.

Mais le pyromage était loin, très loin. Parti dans le monde des rêves et des souvenirs d'enfance. Rêvant de ces moments partagés avec sa mère et son père adoptif. Sur leurs Noëls passés, où heureux, il avait vécu l'innocence et la joie de découvrir les cadeaux offerts. Ses gâteaux préparés par le père boulanger. Les vêtements fabriqués par sa mère, en chantonnant, pour les longues soirées d'hiver. Les contes racontés pour satisfaire l'appétit de connaissance de B.O.B.

Avec un sourire niais, le pyromage rêvait, tandis que Shinddha lui posait délicatement une couverture sur ses épaules et veillait sur lui. Le rôdeur craignait que son côté maléfique ne l'ait plongé dans ce sommeil profond.

Ce n'est qu'après quelques heures, que le pyromage se réveilla, toujours sous l'effet de la magie, calme, détendu et pour l'une des rares fois, silencieux.

L'état de leur ami étonna davantage le groupe. Puisqu'à chaque question, B.O.B ne répondait que d'un simple hochement de tête.

Cependant, ne voyant aucune magie maléfique sur lui, tous décidèrent de garder en observation B.O.B, jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne celui qu'il était.

 _ **À suivre…**_


	8. Jour 7 : Grunlek

_**Le pain du Golem.**_

* * *

Il était une fois, en hiver, dans les plus profondes montagnes, un peuple de Nains qui se préparait à effectuer un voyage chez le peuple des hobbits, afin de passer les fêtes de fin d'année ensemble. Et chaque année, les nains devaient apporter un repas de fête. Un repas qu'ils pourraient dévorer sans modération, car ces êtres ont un appétit d'ogre. Il fallait préparer des proportions énormes de nourriture pour faire la fête. Ce qui compliquait le voyage.

Ainsi pour être moins encombrés, les nains décidèrent de lancer un concours de mets. L'objectif était de réaliser un plat léger à porter et conséquent à manger. Tous les Nains cuisiniers y participèrent. Et plus étonnant, Grunlek, Prince des nains, y participait également.

Le nain n'était pas un grand bagarreur et préférait les fourneaux aux marteaux.

En les observant, Grunlek vit que ces collègues préparaient des gros plats en sauces, lourds à digérer et compliqués à transporter ainsi qu'à réchauffer une fois sur place.

Le prince réfléchissait à sa recette tout en faisant du pain pour se changer les idées. Quand brusquement, il fit tomber sa bière, et quelques morceaux de lard fumé dans la pâte. Agacé, puis intrigué, le prince n'arrêta pas sa mixture. Il y ajouta également un peu de miel, du fromage de Troll, des champignons, des oeufs et du beurre.

Une fois le produit réalisé, il passa le pain au four.

Après le temps de cuisson, il coupa son pain en 2 et croqua à pleines dents à l'intérieur.

Avec la moitié de la boule de pain mangée, le Nain fut calé. Aussitôt, Grunlek reproduisit sa recette pour la proposer au jury. Tous durent admettre que ce pain, facile à transporter et pesant dans l'estomac, saurait satisfaire l'appétit des demis-hommes. Ainsi à chaque hiver, les boulangeries Naines proposèrent les pains Golems.

 _ **Fin.**_


	9. Jour 8 : BOB

_**Les flammes de sa mémoire.**_

 _ **(Ma vie est une larme – Christophe Maé.)**_

* * *

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé s'était séparé du groupe d'aventuriers auquel il était attaché. Non pas définitivement, juste un petit moment en cet hiver. Il avait retrouvé le chemin vers la forêt de son école de magie. Cependant, il resta un peu éloigné de l'académie des mages, se rappelant qu'il en était banni. Il avait un autre lieu saint à honorer dans cette forêt. Une petite pierre tombale se trouvait présente entre deux buissons, où il était inscrit : « Ici est mort en Héros, Eduard de Silverberg. »

 _ **Mon âme se met à genoux**_

Le pyromage s'agenouilla devant cette pierre qu'il avait lui-même fabriquée. Envers cet homme qui l'a accompagné dans sa vie. De son enfance, jusqu'à ce jour tragique. Il se rappelait également, que le paladin lui avait promis de le tuer si jamais il venait à devenir un démon.

 _ **Quand les anges s'envolent et ne veillent plus sur nous**_

Malheureusement, cette promesse, Eduard n'a jamais pu la tenir. Un petit sourire légèrement triste s'affichait sur le visage du demi-démon en se rappelant des mots dits par Théo de Silverberg. Lui aussi lui a promis de l'éliminer si le danger dû à sa race devenait important. B.O.B avait peur que le destin s'en mêle et ne veuille s'en prendre à son ami.

 _ **Aux armes, je crois bien devenir fou**_

La folie, c'est ce contre quoi il luttait tous les jours. Ne pas être l'esclave de ses pouvoirs démoniaques et au contraire, les contrôler. Afin d'arrêter les projets que son père a pour lui. Afin d'empêcher de plonger le monde vers sa destruction.

 _ **Mais j'irai venger l'amour pour qu'il soit là au rendez-vous**_

Depuis qu'il avait traversé ces moments avec ce groupe d'aventuriers, B.O.B espérait que sa part d'humanité garderait toujours le dessus. Qu'il arriverait à vivre normalement aux travers des villes et villages, sans être la proie de mauvaises intentions. Car il se rappelait de ces terribles moments vécus dans le passé.

 _ **Ma vie est une larme, qui ne cesse de tomber**_

Les perles d'eau salée qu'il a laissé couler sur ses joues roses d'enfant. De ne pas avoir de père dans cette immense forêt. D'une forme vague qu'il conservait de sa mémoire de nourrisson. Trop floue pour bien la distinguer. Trop ambiguë, pour comprendre le message qu'elle voulait faire passer.

 _ **Ma vie est une femme, en pleurs loin d'être aimée**_

Des larmes de sa mère la nuit, un peu après s'être couchée. Qui se demandait pourquoi Enoch ne revenait pas ? Pourquoi il la laissait seule avec un enfant ? Pourquoi devait-elle subir une telle épreuve ? Cette faiblesse de sa mère, B.O.B l'a connue depuis sa plus tendre enfance. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne veut pas lui faire de peine. Ne pas devenir un démon. Pour préserver sa mère. Cette femme fière le jour et fragile la nuit.

 _ **Ma vie est une flamme, qui ne cesse de brûler**_

Cependant, son pouvoir du feu continuait de grandir. Ainsi que de son envie de découvrir les limites de cette énergie. Décidé à prendre le contrôle de son pouvoir, le pyromage avait décidé de tester le maximum de ses capacités à plusieurs reprises. En secret, pour ne pas effrayer sa mère.

 _ **Limite aux bords des larmes, un cœur de glace brisé**_

D'aller jusqu'au bout… Jusqu'à la limite qui le fit tomber dans sa première crise de semi-démon. Il se rappelait du visage de sa mère quand il n'avait que 5 ans. Ce visage terrifié quand elle aperçut les cornes poussant sur son front. Ces ailes douloureuses dont il n'avait pas conscience. De ses yeux rougeoyants. Elle avait eu peur de sa forme. Sa mère n'avait pas su cacher cette expression. Et B.O.B se sentit rejeté pour la première fois de la part de la première femme de sa vie. Apprenant à se contrôler, il fit rentrer ses ailes, ses cornes. Ses yeux reprirent leur couleur d'origine, avant de s'effondrer dans la blanche neige.

Puis de se réveiller quelques heures plus tard dans les bras de sa mère, lui demandant pardon.

 _ **J'ai peur, de mon futur je l'avoue**_

La peur était devenue une compagne de voyage. De perdre le contrôle. D'éliminer de ses mains ce qui lui était le plus cher. De détruire ce que ses proches ont conçu pour lui : le boulanger, la matriarche, sa mère, le paladin Eduard de Silverberg, et même ses compagnons.

 _ **Une illusion, un leurre comme si je dormais debout**_

Chaque jour semblait être une course contre la montre. Un rêve qui s'évaporera le lendemain. Quelque chose d'irréaliste. B.O.B tentait de profiter de chaque instant de liberté, craignant que le lendemain, tout ne soit bousculé par son autre lui.

 _ **L'horreur c'est que l'amour te prend tout**_

Il avait peur d'aimer pour de bon. D'avoir de la compassion envers les autres. Peur qu'en découvrant sa nature démoniaque les personnes le rejettent. Ou que cette partie vienne à les éliminer. Rares sont les personnes l'ayant accepté tel qu'il est. Ses compagnons de voyage étaient les rares personnes à l'accepter, bien qu'ils aient quelques désaccords.

 _ **Mais tout ce qui ne te tue pas te rend fort et fou**_

Peu importe les douleurs et les quiproquos. Il avait trouvé un lieu où il pouvait s'épanouir. Des individus qui l'acceptent et qui souhaitent le faire évoluer. Balthazar avait envie de continuer d'explorer avec eux les zones inconnues du monde et de son pouvoir. Même si cela allait les amener à un destin tragique.

 _ **Ma vie est une larme, qui ne cesse de tomber**_

La vie se résumait à des larmes. Des larmes de joie qui tombaient sur l'édifice qu'il a conçu pour ce paladin. Des perles d'eau salée au goût de bonheur et de liberté. Provoquées par le soutien de ses alliés qui l'accompagnaient tous les jours.

 _ **Ma vie est une femme, en pleurs loin d'être aimée**_

Même si de temps à autres, le pyromage versait quelques larmes en repensant à sa pauvre mère. Combien de fois avait-il usé de son pouvoir démoniaque ? À chaque pas vers sa nature sombre, il savait qu'il perdait de visu sa mère. Que leur lien s'effritait. Une union qu'ils avaient maintenue pendant une longue période. Une femme qui avait su soulever des montagnes pour son fils. Et qui ne sera jamais remerciée par l'amour qu'elle gardait enfoui en elle. Celui pour son fils et le père de ce dernier.

 _ **Ma vie est une flamme, qui ne cesse de brûler**_

Le feu qui brûlait dans son corps était tout ce à quoi il tenait. Il voulait accomplir de grands événements avec cela. Pas uniquement la destruction. Il en était persuadé, il y arriverait. Il prouverait à ceux qui l'ont banni de l'académie de magie. Il leur démontrerait que les flammes pourront venir en aide aux autres. Peut-être pour se racheter d'un crime qu'il a commis : sa naissance en tant qu'enfant de démon.

 _ **Et mon charme est une arme qui séduit sans tuer.**_

 _ **Et mon charme est une arme qui séduit sans tuer**_

Il usera de toute sa prestance pour présenter le fruit de ses recherches. La raison de cette obsession. Et peut-être un jour, mages, paladins, et tous ceux qui haïssent les créatures comme lui, verront enfin leur place dans leur monde.

 _ **Et je prendrai pour vous, Mes jambes à mon cou**_

Balthazar promettait à l'esprit d'Eduard, que s'il venait à perdre le contrôle, il essayerait dans tous les cas de donner un dernier ordre à cette créature qui est en lui. De fuir. De ne pas combattre contre Théo qui voudra l'éliminer. De tous ceux qui le pourchasseront. Juste fuir. Ne pas combattre.

 _ **Et je prierai pour nous, Ma vie, c'est vous, c'est nous.**_

Tant qu'il avait le contrôle, il vivrait. Pour partager des moments avec les personnes qui étaient autour de lui. Vivre des buveries. Des fêtes païennes. Des taquineries. Il ne se laisserait pas mourir.

 _ **Et je prendrai pour nous, Mes jambes à mon cou**_

 _ **Et je chanterai pour vous, L'amour jusqu'à vous rendre fou**_

Le temps qu'il vivra, il le consacrera à verser quelques paroles pour séduire également les demoiselles. Non pas pour fonder une famille. Mais pour profiter de l'instant présent. Pour les plaisirs du corps. Pour charrier le pauvre Shinddha, qui n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance en amour. Il continuera de vivre. Il continuerait de fuir quand le danger sera présent et qu'il ne pourra pas le maîtriser.

 _ **Ma vie est une larme, qui ne cesse de tomber**_

Les larmes ne couleront plus sur la joue du pyromage quand ce dernier sera six pieds sous terre. En attendant, il continuerait à prouver que ces joyaux qui perlent sur les joues de chacun, sont une preuve d'humanité. Tant qu'il a des sentiments. Tant que les larmes coulent, c'est que tout n'est pas perdu.

 _ **Ma vie est une femme, en pleurs loin d'être aimée**_

Des femmes, il en fera pleurer tout le long de sa vie. De rage. De douleur. De colère. Ou de tristesse. La seule femme qu'il essayerait pour le moment de consoler était sa mère. Cette femme qui avait subi le charme d'un démon.

 _ **Ma vie est une flamme, qui ne cesse de brûler**_

Embrasé par sa nature démoniaque, B.O.B savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, il devrait rejoindre son géniteur. Enoch. Il ne pourra pas résister toute sa vie à son appel. Un jour, sans comprendre, il prendra sa main. Puis fera disparaître toute son humanité.

 _ **Et mon charme est une arme qui séduit sans tuer**_

Cette fois, son charme pourrait causer non pas que des morts. Mais également des enfants. Il reproduirait sans doute le même mode opératoire que son père. Agrandissant la lignée de sa famille démoniaque. Ajoutant plus de danger dans ce monde.

Mais tout ceci est une autre histoire.

B.O.B ravala sa salive. Ses larmes en repensant à ce fabuleux paladin. À ces parents. À toutes ces personnes. Puis en posant un petit germe de fleur, il dit :

 **« Joyeux Noël à tous. Et passez tous une bonne nuit. »**

 _ **Fin.**_


	10. Jour 9 : Shin

_**Coincés sous la neige :**_

* * *

Il était une fois, sous la neige et le froid, un adolescent demi-élémentaire d'eau dans une grotte humide et froide. Cela ne gênerait pas le damoiseau, si à ses côtés, ne se trouvait pas Dania, la jeune demoiselle qui lui avait sauvé la vie autrefois. Plus que la vie, elle avait sauvé son âme. Leurs sentiments réciproques leur ont permis de se rapprocher et de lui donner une raison de vivre.

Mais, là, il avait mal agi. Il était parti du village pour essayer de trouver des indices sur les assassins de ses parents. Il pensait que personne ne le suivrait, au vu de la tempête de neige qui était provoquée. Lui, pourrait passer tranquillement entre les flocons grâce à sa nature élémentaire. Hélas, Dania inquiète pour son bien aimé, l'avait suivi. Et tous les deux se sont retrouvés coincés en pleine tempête.

Shinddha avait vu la demoiselle alors coincée dans la neige, grelottant de froid. Rapidement, il l'avait attrapée pour aller se réfugier avec elle dans une crevasse et se protéger du froid.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient l'un contre l'autre en train de regarder la neige qui tombe. Lui n'a aucun soucis, n'a pas tellement froid. Elle au contraire, sent des frissons lui parcourir tout le corps et son âme.

 **"Shin... Tu crois que l'on va s'en sortir ?"** demande la jeune fille.

 **"Oui, j'en suis sûr."**

L'un et l'autre essayaient de se réchauffer du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Mais avec peu de ressources à leurs côtés, il s'avérait être difficile de tenir longtemps.

Sans hésitation, Shinddha attrapa la jeune femme dans ses bras. L'asseyant entre ses jambes. Et se mit à la couvrir entièrement avec son corps et sa cape. Ne laissant que la tête de la jeune femme dépasser.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »** demanda Dania, le rouge colorant ses joues.

 **« J'essaye de te tenir chaud. C'est comme cela que faisait mon père quand nous étions coincés dans une crevasse en forêt. »**

 **« Que s'est-il passé ? »**

 **« Je vais te raconter. Cela nous passera le temps, pendant que les secours viennent nous rechercher. »** Sourit Shinddha en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de la demoiselle.

L'adolescent raconta ce qu'il s'était passé.

* * *

Qu'en hiver, avec son père et son grand-frère, ils étaient partis dans la forêt aller chercher un sapin pour décorer leur maison. Yuki le père de famille avait prit la tête avec la hache. L'homme n'était pas fortement musclé. Pourtant, il savait se servir correctement de cet outil afin d'abattre un arbre. Akito, l'ainé des garçons, était présent pour aider à porter le lourd arbre. Et Shinddha était venu, plus par curiosité. Pour voir les décors de la forêt enneigée. Cette période froide l'inspirait grandement. Il aimait le contraste du blanc de la neige avec les troncs d'arbres noirs, qui ressemblaient à des ombres chinoises.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient près d'une allée de sapins, que le père et le fils aîné étaient en train de couper l'arbre, Shinddha se mit à se promener aux alentours. Cherchant de l'inspiration pour ces rêves de voyages.

 **"Shinddha, ne t'éloigne pas trop de nous !"** avertit le père de famille.

L'enfant acceptait. Il restait à leurs côtés. Écoutant les conseils du père et s'amusant dans la neige et le froid.

Cependant, la découpe de l'arbre n'intéressant pas le petit garçon, il s'enfuit de son père et de son grand-frère en voyant arriver un bien étrange animal. Une sorte de petit lapin blanc, avec des cornes marrons et des ailes de chauves-souris. Il ne savait pas si c'était une illusion de son esprit. Ou un animal étrange et ésotérique. Mais le bambin courut en sa direction. Il suivit les traces de l'étrange animal. Il marcha doucement, en allant dans les différents buissons pour repérer l'animal. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il marchait. Il ne savait pas non plus où il se trouvait. Ne cherchant que le dit animal. Soudain, pendant sa course, perdu au fond des forêts, Shinddha sentit le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds. Sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, il se sentit aspirer par des abysses. Poussant un hurlement strident.

Il sentit plusieurs chocs sur son corps. Sur son torse, ses chevilles, puis finalement à la tête, le faisant tomber dans l'inconscience.

Le temps passait. La lumière du jour s'était éteinte. Tout doucement, la pénombre de la nuit s'était installée dans la forêt. Le froid était intense. La neige tombait délicatement sur la peau du frêle et jeune garçon. Celui-ci se réveilla. Ses yeux furent voilés d'une humidité dérangeante. Lui rendant la vue difficile. Tout doucement, son esprit s'éveilla. Shinddha se rendit compte de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il observait autour de lui son environnement. De la neige partout. Du froid. Il était dans une crevasse. Les étoiles étaient invisibles à ses yeux d'enfant. Les nuages obscurcissaient le ciel. Les flocons s'effondraient sur le sol. Shinddha sentait une douleur dans ses côtes. En se tenant la tête, il sentit un liquide coulant sur son front. En observant sa main, il aperçut du sang. Certes moins chaud, mais coulant encore. Voulant se relever pour grimper sur la crevasse, Shinddha sentit une horrible douleur dans ses chevilles. Il retombait sur le sol, en se tenant les chevilles. Une grimace apparaissait sur son visage inquiet. Comment allait-il remonter ? Comment allait-il être sauvé ? Il ne savait pas. La panique était en train de l'envahir. Cependant, l'enfant se rappelait des conseils de son père. S'il leur arrivait un accident. S'il tombait. S'il était effrayé. Il fallait les appeler.

Prenant une grande inspiration, l'enfant se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces le nom de son père et de son grand-frère.

Pendant des heures il continua à crier. À user de toute sa voix pour les appeler. Les larmes coulant sur ses joues, les refroidissant.

La nuit était plus intense. Sa voix s'affaiblissait. L'enfant avait mal à la gorge. Il n'arrivait plus qu'à murmurer. Sa main était posée sur sa gorge. Le jeune garçon se mit en position fœtale. Priant pour que son père le retrouve. Il essayait de combattre contre la fatigue. Contre la nausée qui commençait à le prendre. Il se refermait sur lui même. Ayant perdu tout espoir. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Ils n'allaient jamais le retrouver. Quand tout d'un coup : un cri. Un appel. Sa voix.

 **"SHINDDHA !"**

 **"Pa... Papa..."** murmurait l'enfant du bas de la crevasse.

Le père descendit dans la crevasse avec une torche en main pour arriver auprès de son fils blessé.

 **"Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis là."**

L'adulte l'attrapa dans ses bras, tentant de le réchauffer. Shinddha se sentait en sécurité. Quand le patriarche le blottit contre son torse, le garçonnet se laissa bercer. Ils attendirent quelques instants, pendant qu'Akito recherchait des secours. L'un contre l'autre. Shinddha souriait. Fermant ses yeux, sans s'endormir. Bercé par les chants de son père. Lui provenant de son passé.

Puis, ils entendaient les voix de Lucia et d'Akito venant à leur aide.

* * *

Heureuse d'écouter le passé de son bien aimé, Dania resta dans ses bras. Se réchauffant auprès de son corps, tandis que sa grande soeur arrivait avec les autres villageois. Les ayant cherchés pour les récupérer.

 _ **FIN.**_


	11. Jour 10 : Théo

_**La lettre au dieu de la lumière :**_

* * *

Comme tous les enfants de descendance de la lumière, Théo de Silverberg était en train d'écrire sa lettre au Dieu de la lumière. Tous les enfants dans l'église croivent que le Dieu ou leur messager viendra leur ramener un présent s'ils écrivent une belle lettre à leur attention et surtout continuent de prier la lumière.

Bien qu'étant avec Viktor sorti de cette église, Théo continuait de croire en la lumière. De croire en ce Dieu, que le père a servi.

Avec une écriture baveuse, Théo écrivit sa petite lettre.

 _ **"Seigneur de la Lumière,**_

 _ **Toi qui éclaire la nuit noire et qui nous redonne espoir,**_

 _ **En ce soir de période froide et comme tous les enfants, je t'écris cette lettre avec l'envie de te voir.**_

 _ **Mon père a toujours cru en toi. Mon maître Viktor l'a été aussi, même si maintenant il ne souhaite plus les rejoindre. Pourtant je suis sûr qu'il voudrait continuer de te parler, de t'honorer, te glorifier.**_

 _ **Mon désir le plus cher, le souhait que je souhaite te demander est juste la possibilité de te servir de toute mon âme, de tout mon être et de devenir un paladin de ta lumière.**_

 _ **Afin d'aider les gens dans le besoin. D'aider ceux qui n'ont rien et qui ont besoin de nourriture, de sécurité. Je pourrai vaincre les démons qui peuplent cette terre.**_

 _ **Je t'en supplie, permets-moi de te rejoindre.**_

 _ **Théo de Silverberg ."**_

Il mit sa lettre dans une enveloppe pour ensuite déposer la lettre à l'église de la lumière.

Ce que Théo ignorait, c'est que Viktor avait toujours des contacts au sein de cette bâtisse. Et par conséquent, il avait l'occasion de lire cette lettre à la fois naïve et pleine d'espoir. Bien que meurtri par cette fascination de la lumière, Viktor se promit de partager un peu de moment avec ce fils adoptif. Cet enfant qu'il a élevé. Qu'il a vu grandir.

Il ne voulait pas perdre la petite étincelle d'innocence dans la folie de cette église.

Ainsi, en secret, Viktor prépara pour la fête un humble présent : un bouclier de sa taille. En espérant lui sortir de l'esprit l'envie de devenir un paladin.

Puis, il l'emmènera dans les fêtes des villages voisins. Où de nombreuses personnes se rencontreront. Ils s'échangeront des présents, des repas, des histoires.

Enfin, il le couvrira d'une couverture pour l'emmener voir un spectacle dans la nuit noire, que seules quelques personnes connaissent.

Cependant, il faudra attendre la fête de l'hiver pour vivre ces instants magiques et merveilleux.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_


	12. Jour 11 : Mahyar

_**Préparations des Cookies :**_

* * *

Revenons quelques années en arrière. Nous sommes la dernière semaine de Décembre avant Noël. Tout semble calme et reposé dans les maisons de ville. Dans une maison, un petit bureau, notre ami Mahyar n'est pas encore le Maître du Jeu d'Aventures. L'idée de ce monde germe tout doucement dans son esprit, mais n'est pas encore inscrite noir sur blanc sur ses pages d'ordinateur.

Tout en préparant un article pour un magazine de jeux de rôle, dont il a la charge, Mahyar entend des petits chouinements derrière la porte de son bureau. Le maître du jeu les reconnaît entre mille. Il s'agit de ses deux filles. Tout en travaillant chez lui, il devait garder ses enfants, car contrairement à lui, sa femme travaille dans une entreprise extérieure. Doucement, l'homme au bouc part en direction de la porte et l'ouvre délicatement pour voir ses deux filles en train de patienter devant la porte, tout en pleurnichant.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous n'étiez pas censées être en train de jouer avec vos poupées ? »**

La première demoiselle lève la tête avant de montrer ce qu'elle a dans les mains. Un livre racontant l'histoire d'une maman préparant des cookies pour le père Noël.

 **« Maman est pas là. On ne pourra pas préparer des cookies pour le père Noël. Il ne va pas être content. »** Explique tristement l'aînée.

 **« Papa Noël pas content. Et pas de carotte pour rennes non plus. »** Enchaîne la cadette avant de fondre dans un flot de cris de larmes.

Avec un petit soupir de lassitude, Mahyar se gratte le bouc légèrement avant de s'accroupir aux côtés de ses filles et de leur annoncer :

 **« Écoutez, si vous êtes sage, demain je viendrai préparer des cookies avec vous. D'accord ? »**

Les yeux des deux enfants s'illuminent face à la promesse de leur père. Toutes les deux lui sourient en acceptant l'idée. L'homme au bouc attrapa ses deux filles pour les emmener dans leur chambre à côté de son bureau, afin qu'elles puissent jouer le temps de finir son article.

Le lendemain, les deux fillettes n'arrêtent pas de rappeler à leur père de tenir sa promesse. Le Maître du jeu accepte sans contrainte, met des petits tabliers à ses filles ainsi que pour lui-même.

Il prend les ingrédients : Farine, œuf, beurre, chocolat, sucre et de la levure.

Père et filles lisent ensemble la recette. Le père de famille montre comment mesurer les doses à ses filles. Leur donnant les instruments et les indications et les laissant faire. Évidemment, la farine vole un peu partout. Des œufs s'échouent à terre. Le beurre engraisse les mains. Le sucre a failli être confondu avec le sel. Cependant, ce moment de partage entre père et filles est important pour le maître du jeu.

Une fois la pâte préparée, Mahyar et les jeunes filles préparent les boules de cookies avant de les poser sur une plaque et les mettre au four.

Pendant le temps indiqué sur le minuteur, les demoiselles patientent devant le four, observant tranquillement l'apparence des biscuits se modifiant avec l'effet de la chaleur.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, Mahyar retire doucement la plaque du four, en prêtant attention à se que ses filles ne soient pas dans son passage et évitant la catastrophe des brûlures. Enfin, le père de famille annonce qu'il faut laisser le temps aux cookies de se refroidir avant de les goûter.

 **« Bon qui sera la première à en gouter un ? »** demande Mahyar en s'approchant de ses filles.

Les deux jeunes demoiselles pointent du doigt leur père en souriant.

 **« Toi papa. Parce que tu adores ça. Et surtout parce que c'est grâce à toi qu'on les a fait. »**

Attendri par les propos de son aînée et le regard de sa cadette, Mahyar prend dans ses bras ses deux petites filles en leur embrassant le haut du front.

 _ **Fin.**_


	13. Jour 12 : Cast Complet

**_La couronne de l'avent_**

 ** _Chapitre 2 : L'élémentaire._**

* * *

Un groupe d'aventuriers traversait une forêt enneigée sous la surveillance d'une dessinatrice. Cette dernière était motivée de découvrir les effets des bougies offertes par cet étrange homme. Surtout que depuis qu'elle avait agi sur celle de Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, ce dernier avait une attitude bizarre.

Il n'était plus le même homme. Ses amis le connaissaient comme étant un homme amical, borné et sûr de lui.

Certes il restait amical, comme d'habitude. Pourtant, il était devenu ouvert d'esprit par les idées de ses camarades quand au chemin à prendre. Il acceptait toutes les informations, même les plus stupides. Et étrangement, il était devenu un peu plus réservé, moins bavard.

Inquiet de son état, Théo avait été le premier à s'en rendre compte. Il tentait de comprendre la raison de ce changement. Il avait peur que le démon n'ait pris le dessus de lui. Même s'il ne désirait pas tout détruire. B.O.B jouait avec son pouvoir pour créer des papillons de feu, inoffensifs. Cherchait juste à s'amuser avec Eden.

Durant tout le trajet dans la forêt. Aucun repère n'aidait les voyageurs à se repérer. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent au lieu où ils avaient campé.

 **"On s'est perdu ?"** s'étonnait Grunlek en se tournant vers Shinddha.

Le rôdeur ouvrait la marche. Était-ce à cause du changement du caractère de B.O.B ? Ou de l'inquiétude de Théo, qu'il n'a pas su se diriger ?

La nuit tombait. Théo montait la garde. Grunlek préparait les aliments pour le repas. Shinddha posait le campement. Le rôdeur fut étonné de voir B.O.B s'endormir brutalement. Sur le sol froid, sans entrer dans les couchettes. Le demi-élémentaire l'attrapa juste avant qu'il ne tombe. Shinddha le posa délicatement, avant de voir une aura de flammes entourant le jeune homme. Inquiet, il se retira, et plaqua ses mains devant ses yeux éblouis par ces flammes. La lumière chaude fit réagir Grunlek et Théo. Les flammes ne léchèrent pas le corps de Shinddha. Le tourbillon finit sa course. En rouvrant les yeux, Shinddha remarqua les vêtements de B.O.B, mais pas le demi-démon. Il ne vit pas de suite la petite masse qui dépassait du col de la toge. Des cheveux ondulés, de la même couleur que ceux du pyromage. Doucement, le demi-élémentaire s'approcha. Il se positionna à genoux. Il avait une dague de glace en main. Puis, avec une grande douceur, il leva le vêtement.

L'étonnement fut de rigueur, quand le rôdeur vit B.O.B. Au lieu de voir l'adulte, il y vit un petit corps frêle et fragile. Des doigts ronds et miniaturisés. L'enfant paraissait minuscule dans les vêtements, certes déjà amples pour l'adulte. Mais en étant plus petit, il était comme dans un grand sac.

 **"Qu'est-ce que ?"** s'interrogeait Shinddha en le prenant dans ses bras.

Le mini Bob avait une mine tellement mignonne, que Shinddha ne put s'empêcher de l'enlacer contre lui, en frottant ses cheveux ondulés. En réaction à cela, le mini BOB s'éveilla, les yeux un peu embrumés, avant de s'exclamer d'une voix fluette :

 **"Qui...Qui êtes bous ? On est où ? Kéki se pache ?"**

Devant ce défaut d'élocution, Shinddha avait envie de fondre. Mais le demi-élémentaire se reprit, en ayant l'air calme et posé qui le caractérise.

Avec une voix douce, regardant l'enfant droit dans les yeux, le demi-élémentaire lui répondit :

 **"Je m'appelle Shinddha. Tu t'appelles Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, pas vrai ?"**

 **"Noui."** acquiesça le petit Lennon.

 **"Nous t'avons trouvé dans la forêt." inventa le demi-élémentaire, conscient que l'enfant avait perdu toute sa mémoire d'adulte. "Nous allons te ramener dans ta famille. Ne t'inquiètes pas."**

 **"Bous...Bous êtes des Néros ?"** demanda le mini pyromage.

 **"Oui."** mentit le demi-élémentaire sans aucun remord. **"Nous allons traverser la forêt. N'aie pas peur."**

Shinddha fut désigné pour surveiller l'état de santé de B.O.B et s'assurer que rien de grave ne lui arrive. Durant le voyage dans la dite forêt, le jeune demi-élémentaire prit grand soin de son ami pyromage. Shinddha portait dans ses bras l'enfant. S'amusant de temps à autres en lui racontant quelques histoires. Quand ils s'arrêtaient, Shin jonglait avec une pomme. Puis se la prenait sur la tête, faisant rire aux éclats le petit. Grunlek observa le manège sans intervenir. Théo resta silencieux et soucieux. Préférant rechercher dans les affaires du pyromage une quelconque raison à ce rajeunissement forcé.

Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant des jours. Sous la surveillance du duo de Yume et de Mahyar. Les deux veilleurs restaient aux aguets. En ne bougeant que rarement de place. Le maître des lieux avait placé un nouveau sort sur la forêt et sur ses cibles. Il avait choisi de créer une boucle dans l'espace. Les victimes revenaient toujours sur leurs pas. Ils ne pouvaient sortir de ce cercle magique qu'avec l'aide du maître. C'est ainsi que le groupe revenait constamment au même campement.

Yume les observa ainsi que leurs réactions. Théo rageait contre la magie. Contre Shinddha qui les aurait perdu. Grunlek calma la situation en leur préparant un repas. Pendant que B.O.B s'amusait avec Eden, jusqu'à s'endormir entre ses pattes.

Dans sa toge rouge et dorée, il rêvait tranquillement. Avec un sourire niais sur le visage. Les joues légèrement rougies. Cherchant de la chaleur. Il se nicha dans la fourrure de l'animal. Puis ne bougea plus d'un iota. Shinddha n'osa même plus le toucher. Avec des yeux doux, l'élémentaire posa délicatement une couverture sur les épaules de B.O.B. Afin de s'assurer que ce dernier n'attrape pas froid. À cause de l'hiver. Il ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux le petit enfant. Et le rôdeur n'entendit pas la discussion entre ses deux autres compagnons.

 **"À quoi tu penses Théo ?** " souffla Grunlek tout en continuant de préparer le repas du soir.

 **"Il y a quelque chose d'anormal dans cette forêt." Commença le paladin. "Je ne parle pas uniquement de la transformation de B.O.B. Mais aussi du fait que nous revenons sur nos pas."**

 **"Ce n'est pas toi qui a dit que Shinddha se trompait de chemin ?"**

 **"... Je n'ai fait qu'émettre une hypothèse plausible. Du moins, jusqu'au fait de retourner trois fois au même endroit. Là c'est plus étrange."**

 **"Et as-tu trouvé quelque chose dans les affaires de B.O.B qui pourrait nous aider ? Lui redonner son apparence normale ? Ou sortir de cette forêt ?"**

Théo lâcha un profond soupir en observant le bazar sur le campement. Le paladin avait déballé l'ensemble des affaires du mage. Il avait fouillé. Cependant, la lecture n'était pas le fort de l'homme de combat et de foi. Et donc, le feuilletage allait prendre un long moment. Surtout au vu du nombre conséquent d'ouvrages que transportait le mage.

 **"Je vois."** s'exclama Grunlek en se retournant vers sa mixture. **"À trois, nous aurons plus de facilité à lire tout ça. Pas vrai Shin ?"**

Quand il chercha Shinddha du regard, le Nain cuisinier put remarquer que son allié était à terre en train de roupiller.

Un peu plus haut, Yume avait allumé à la demande de Mahyar la bougie de Shinddha qui l'avait également entouré d'une aura douce et froide. D'une odeur salée, d'océan et de corail. Une senteur qui avait envoûté le jeune rôdeur. Puis le traînant dans les bras de Morphée. Les deux observateurs savaient parfaitement ce qu'il allait arriver. Contrairement à Théo et Grunlek, qui hésitaient entre le fait que Shinddha soit fatigué ou un nouvel effet de la magie.

* * *

 _ **À suivre...**_


	14. Jour 13 : BOB

_**Rituel des flammes et de la lumière.**_

* * *

Le 13 Décembre dans le monde d'Aventure était un jour particulier. Surtout pour les pyromages. C'était la fête du feu. En hiver ? Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi ? Eh bien, les jours se rallongeant, les pyromages étaient sélectionnés pour s'installer dans les villages jusqu'à Noël, où viendrait les rejoindre des Paladins qui apporteront la lumière. Et ensemble, ils devront réchauffer la terre le temps que la nature reprenne le cours de son rythme.

Dans l'académie des mages, tous les pyromages reçoivent leur missive et l'endroit où ils doivent se rendre.

Certains doivent aller dans des pays déjà chauds à la base et ne souffrant que peu de la neige. D'autres vont dans des pays ayant l'habitude du froid et de la neige, et où la chaleur et la lumière seraient les bienvenues.

Et dans cette académie des mages, l'adolescent Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon tenait fermement dans sa main la lettre contenant sa destination. Il espérait pouvoir retourner non loin de chez lui, afin d'offrir ses cadeaux à ses parents. De pouvoir les revoir une nouvelle fois. Depuis quelques années, ils n'avaient pas fêté Noël ensemble, étant en déplacement dans d'autres villes. Des capitales, des grandes contrées. Eduard de Silverberg l'avait à chaque fois accompagné, mais n'avait jamais réalisé le rituel avec lui. C'était toujours d'autres paladins ou prêtres.

En rentrant dans sa chambre, allongé dans son lit, B.O.B s'apprête à ouvrir sa lettre. Tout doucement, lentement, il retire le papier à l'intérieur avant de lire le papier.

 **"Boulangerie de Léonard Lennon."**

Balthazar faillit tomber de son lit en lisant cet écrit. Il allait rentrer chez lui. Il allait pouvoir fêter Noël chez lui. Bien sûr, il devrait accomplir les rites de cette fête. Mais cela allait lui être plus agréable de le faire dans un lieu connu et surtout avec des gens qu'il aime.

Ravi, il prépara rapidement ses affaires pour rentrer chez lui. Dehors, l'attendait déjà Eduard de Silverberg en selle.

 **"Alors, où allons-nous cette année ?"** demanda-t-il, n'ayant pas l'information.

 **"Nous rentrons chez moi."** sourit l'adolescent en tendant le morceau de papier à Eduard qui sourit face à cette idée. Ensemble, ils se mirent en route pour se rendre dans le domicile familial où il fut accueilli avec grande gaieté.

Bien sûr, les moments de tendresse ne furent pas pour tout de suite. Balthazar Octavius Barnabé devait d'abord se rendre au centre du village pour allumer un grand brasier qui devrait rester allumé jusqu'à Noël. Il était en charge de conserver le feu allumé pendant 12 jours. Les flammes étaient ensuite utilisées pour allumer les cheminées de chaque maison et aussi pour détruire tous les déchets accumulés dans l'année. De détruire ce dont on avait plus besoin et de réchauffer l'atmosphère. Pour l'aider dans sa quête, tous les villageois surveillaient par tour de garde le feu, près à aller chercher le pyromage pour le raviver.

Lui devait être en alerte afin que le feu ne se propage pas sur les habitations, commerces ou les personnes. Il était le gardien de ces flammes et de cette chaleur qui manquait à tous.

Parfois, les nuits, il veillait également avec l'aide des villageois.

Au loin, sa mère et son père adoptif l'observaient en silence. L'admiraient, heureux de pouvoir voir leur fils en action dans ce rituel bien particulier. Un rituel qui maintenait les villages en sécurité. Car la chaleur produite par les flammes permettait également d'éloigner les monstres des ombres, des ténèbres et de glace. Et en cela, Balthazar était le dernier rempart. Se défendant contre toutes ces créatures.

Entre temps, Eduard de Silverberg était reparti dans un autre village. B.O.B était un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir partager un instant avec lui. Mais sa mission était précise et il devait garder l'esprit vigilant.

Pendant les 11 jours qui suivirent le début du rituel, rien d'anormal ne se passa. Tous les villageois avaient confiance en l'enfant de la région qui veillait sur eux pour cette période hivernale, avant l'arrivée du paladin ou du prêtre qui prendrait le relais.

Lors de la onzième nuit, B.O.B resta éveillé toute la nuit. Sa mission bientôt terminée, il devait être présent pour passer le flambeau à son successeur. L'enfant de la région pouvait sentir depuis l'extérieur les plats mitonnés par les femmes du village, ou les pâtisseries de son père adoptif, qui seront offerts à eux deux en premier temps pour les remercier de cet effort. Avant de célébrer la fête de Noël, puis la nouvelle année.

Le soleil commençait à apparaître dans l'horizon. B.O.B l'observait en attendant le représentant de la lumière afin de pouvoir offrir le flambeau et que son feu s'éteigne, pour laisser place à un grand bâton de lumière.

Au loin, une silhouette apparut. B.O.B respira un grand coup. Il appréhendait toujours ce moment, il n'aimait pas tellement les gens de l'église, à part Eduard de Silverberg, il n'avait pas réussi à se lier avec les autres. Et quelle ne fut sa surprise quand il vit devant lui, sur son destrier Éclat, Eduard de Silverberg arrivant avec son bâton de lumière.

Bien qu'heureux et fier de réaliser la fin de son rituel avec son allié de toujours, B.O.B resta concentré sur ses flammes. La tâche la plus ardue n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Le pyromage devra élever les flammes dans le ciel avant de les envoyer comme des explosifs et d'éteindre immédiatement les braises pour s'assurer qu'elles ne viennent pas brûler les habitations. Pendant ce temps, Eduard devra poser le bâton de la lumière qui servira à former un dome de protection jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Alors que Eduard s'approchait de B.O.B, le pyromage se calma et se tourna vers les flammes pour déclencher des feux d'artifices, signalant la fin de son rituel. Aucun problème ne se produit, B.O.B étant suffisament concentré pour réussir à éteindre chaque tison. Chaque braise.

Eduard de Silverberg posa alors le bâton qui protégea le village et la fête put commencer. Une fête qui restera gravée dans la mémoire du pyromage, ravi de pouvoir profiter de cet instant avec sa famille et celui qui l'a aidé.

 _ **FIN.**_


	15. Jour 14 : Théo

**_Les messagers de lumière._**

 ** _(Ville de lumière – Gold)_**

* * *

Théo et les autres compagnons s'étaient séparés pour une courte durée. Les premiers à proposer cette retraite ont été B.O.B et Shinddha, qui semble-t-il, avaieent un lieu sain vers lequel se rendre. Laissant Grunlek et Théo ensemble avec Eden.

Ils s'étaient promis de revenir d'ici une semaine devant la ville où ils étaient.

Théo accepta la requête. En précisant que si d'ici une semaine ils n'étaient pas de retour, il viendrait les chercher par la peau des fesses.

Sous cette exclamation, B.O.B lui sourit, tandis que Shinddha fila droit sans demander son reste.

Le trio restant se reposait au milieu de la forêt, dans un campement monté à la va-vite. Grunlek s'était occupé d'allumer le brasier à la place du pyromage, tandis que Théo montait la garde en déballant les affaires pour se reposer.

 **« D'après toi, que sont-ils partis faire ? »**

 **« Peut-être retrouver des proches. Il faut dire que nous sommes beaucoup sur la route. Alors… Ils peuvent demander de temps à autres de les revoir. J'espère seulement que B.O.B ne fera pas de catastrophe. »**

 **« À cause de sa part démoniaque ? »**

 **« Entre autres… »**

Un silence pesa entre les deux connaissances. Leur rappelant le temps où ils se sont rencontrés et avait commencé à former le groupe d'aventuriers. Le paladin et le nain s'étaient retrouvés quelques mois en duo avant de rencontrer Shinddha puis B.O.B.

Mais même s'ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps, il restait tout de même des mystères à révéler.

Théo trouvait le silence pesant. Il avait pris l'habitude d'entendre les jérémiades du demi-diable. Ses plans foireux. Ses théories fumantes. Et son somnambulisme qui le prenait lors des tours de gardes.

Sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi, Théo se mit à chanter tout en repensant à des moments du passé.

 ** _Comme un diamant qui se pose, Aux branches de mes doigts_**

 ** _Tu brillais chaque nuit devant moi_**

Il se rappelait de son enfance. À l'époque où il habitait dans les quartiers de l'église de la lumière. Il était déjà orphelin de mère, dès sa naissance. Son père partait souvent en croisade pour répandre la justice. Il se rappelait qu'à l'époque, la lumière de cette ville apaisait l'esprit de l'enfant. Avec son précepteur Viktor, ils vivaient tranquillement. Combien de fois, enfant, il s'amusait le soir à plaquer sa main devant la fenêtre, comme pour attraper entre ses doigts les lumières. Il s'émerveillait des couleurs de ces lueurs qui l'entouraient et qui brillaient devant ses petits yeux de bambins.

 ** _Ville de lumière_**

 ** _J'ai besoin de toi_**

Cette luminescence était devenue un besoin vital pour l'enfant. Il ne pouvait plus vivre dans l'ombre. Il voulait servir cet éclat qui poussait son père à partir loin de lui. De combattre des monstres et de faire régner l'ordre et la justice. Telle étaient les ambitions du jeune Théo.

 ** _Mais tes murs de sables roses, Ont perdu leur éclat_**

 ** _Sous les ombres noires des soldats_**

L'éclat a cessé de luire dans ses petits yeux, le jour où des soldats sont venus l'accueillir dans sa maison familiale. Le jour, où encore pré-adolescent, il les vit tous alignés, en rang, le visage sombre. Certains avaient les yeux rouges. Des traces de larmes sur le visage. Théo était choqué de voir ces personnes habituellement fortes, incroyables, indestructibles, devenir aussi fragiles qu'une demoiselle en détresse.

Au pied de la porte l'attendait Viktor. Le visage impassible. Celui-ci l'accueillait chez lui en disant :

 **« Théo. J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. Entre mon enfant. »**

Le garçon de l'époque entendait dans l'intonation de la voix de son précepteur qu'une mauvaise nouvelle allait lui être annoncée. En entrant dans la demeure, l'odeur de l'encens lui chatouilla les narines. Un silence pesant. Et sur l'autel familial, le corps et l'armure de son père.

 ** _Ville de lumière_**

 ** _Qu'ont-ils fait de toi_**

La boule au ventre. Un nœud dans la gorge, Théo observait le corps inerte de son père. Une grave blessure était visible. L'armure n'avait pas été suffisamment protectrice pour éviter le coup fatal pour cet homme. Cette personne que Théo ne voyait que très rarement. Qu'il pensait être invincible. Qu'il comprenait son départ pour de longues périodes.

Il ne reviendrait pas cette fois.

Les larmes couvrèrent les yeux du garçon, qui tentait de les contenir. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en espérant pouvoir cacher ses émotions.

Le précepteur avait senti son désarroi et posé une main sur sa frêle épaule en lui annonçant la triste nouvelle. Ainsi que les dernières volontés de ce fabuleux guerrier.

 ** _Ne plus pleurer, Rester là_**

 ** _À se demander pourquoi_**

Les larmes ont cessés de couler sur son visage, quand avec Viktor, ils avaient emménagé dans une autre ville. Loin de l'église de la lumière.

L'enfant se posait toujours la même question : pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit de devenir un paladin de la lumière ? Pourquoi ces volontés de la part de son patriarche ?

 ** _N'exister, Que pour toi_**

 ** _T'aimer jusqu'au dernier combat_**

Cependant, l'âme et le cœur du jeune garçon étaient entièrement dévoués à cette lumière. Cette puissance dévastatrice et en même temps rassurante. Contre les volontés de son père et de son précepteur, Théo continuait à prier cette lumière. À l'aimer. À la chérir.

Il se promettait intérieurement, qu'un jour il rejoindrait les ordres. Il en fit son serment. Il ne vivrait que pour la lumière.

 ** _Sur tes pavés de poussière_**

 ** _Et tes chemins de croix_**

Les années avaient passées. Les routes étaient longues et sinueuses. Mais l'adolescent qu'était Théo ne se résignait pas à devenir un paladin de la lumière. Son précepteur lui enseignait toujours le maniement des armes. Non plus dans l'optique d'en faire un paladin. Uniquement pour qu'il sache se défendre, si nécessaire.

Ils ne vivaient qu'à deux dans un coin reculé de tout lieu de culte de la lumière. Comme pour respecter la volonté du patriarche. Cependant, le petit Théo avait profité des absences de son professeur, pour se rendre non loin des paladins et des églises de lumières.

 ** _Tes enfants ne jouent plus comme autrefois_**

 ** _Ville de lumière_**

 ** _J'ai besoin de toi_**

Il observa en secret les attitudes de chacun. Retrouvant ses camarades de jeux. Qui n'étaient plus de simples enfants. Ils étaient devenus des adolescents forts. Prêt à combattre pour la lumière. Prêts à imposer leur puissance pour que règne la justice. Théo les enviait. Il aurait voulu être à leur place. Il priait intérieurement l'église de la lumière pour qu'elle lui vienne en aide.

Hélas, personne ne l'écoute. Personne ne l'entend. Personne ne le comprend.

 ** _Et dans ma prison de pierre_**

 ** _Où je tremble et j'ai froid_**

Il rentra bredouille dans son abri. Ou plutôt « sa prison » comme il aimait si bien dire. Certes, beaucoup d'enfants auraient voulu être à sa place. Son précepteur et lui avaient suffisamment de ressources pour vivre paisiblement. L'endroit habité n'était pas en proie à la guerre. Il y avait peu de brigands. Il était dans un coin tranquille et simple.

Dans le cœur de l'adolescent, durant les longues soirées d'hiver, Théo ne se sentait pas à sa place. Refusant de se lier avec quiconque. Refusant de croiser le regard de Viktor, il s'enfermait dans sa chambre et passait beaucoup de temps à prier.

 ** _Je sais... je ne te reverrai pas_**

 ** _Ville de lumière_**

 ** _Qu'ont-ils fait de moi_**

Une prière muette. Une prière d'enfant innocent qui ne sait rien du monde. Une prière qui pouvait paraître inutile, car le jeune homme se sentait abandonné par tous. Seul au monde.

Quelque part, c'est sûrement cette abnégation qui lui a valu d'être touché par la grâce divine. En ce soir d'hiver où il avait prié, sans attendre une réponse. Une sorte de grande aura l'avait bercé.

Théo ne se rappelle que d'une douce chaleur et d'une belle lueur qui l'avaient enveloppé. Quelque chose qui lui fit comprendre de ne pas abandonner son rêve. De continuer à lutter contre les envies des autres. De n'écouter que son cœur.

Tant pis s'il blesserait son père. Désolé à Viktor qui aura du mal à être pardonné.

Il avait tracé le chemin. Il le suivrait.

 ** _Ne plus pleurer_**

 ** _Rester là_**

 ** _À se demander pourquoi_**

Il ne pleurerait plus. Il prendrait son destin en main, dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Théo continua à persévérer dans la voie de la lumière. Après cette fameuse nuit, il avait acquis un pouvoir de guérison. Un pouvoir qu'il exerça sur des jeunes animaux blessés au départ. Puis sur les villageois.

L'adolescent avait appris que ce genre de pouvoir n'était réservé qu'à une petite quantité de paladins. Car la plupart se consacraient uniquement au combat ou à la protection, plutôt qu'au soin. Mais lui était d'une nature différente. Et la grâce l'avait touché.

 ** _N'exister_**

 ** _Que pour toi_**

 ** _T'aimer jusqu'au dernier combat_**

Dès lors qu'il avait l'âge. Dès qu'il avait rencontré ces paladins de la lumière, venant à sa recherche. Après avoir eu écho de son pouvoir. Théo partit. Sans laisser d'indice à Viktor. Sans lui signaler qu'il lui ferait trahir sa promesse.

Il allait suivre la voie de la lumière qui l'avait vu naître, grandir, souffrir. Maintenant, il allait la servir.

 _ **Fin.**_


	16. Jour 15 : Shinddha

**_Prince des glaces_**

 ** _(Songfics : Loin du froid de Décembre - Anastasia)_**

* * *

Shinddha Kory observait la petite pierre tombale portant le nom de sa famille. Il était revenu dans ce lieu sacré pour lui. Se séparant du groupe afin de se remémorer la véritable raison de sa vengeance. Il faisait froid. La neige recouvrait de son grand manteau blanc toute la verdure qui avait accueillie en son sein le rôdeur. La rivière où il avait vécu de grands moments était gelée.

Tous ces paysages, toutes ces images. Il les conservait au fond de lui.

Il se positionna devant la pierre tombale de ses proches, se rappelant une chanson que sa mère lui entonnait.

 ** _Des images me reviennent_**

Le demi-élémentaire se rappelait de chacun des visages de ses proches. Quand au coin du feu, sa mère leur racontait des histoires. Que leur père veillait sur eux. Que les frères et sœurs se blottissaient les uns contre les autres pour se tenir au chaud.

 ** _Comme le souvenir tendre_**

Tout cet amour qui flottait dans la bâtisse. À cette époque, il était trop jeune pour le comprendre. Trop impulsif pour le saisir. De sentir tout l'amour de ses parents, de sa famille. Les bras chauds et douillets de sa mère qui berçait un à un ses enfants. Leur donnant des grands moments de tendresse.

 ** _Une ancienne ritournelle_**

La même chanson qu'elle récitait chaque soir pour les aider à s'endormir. Celle qui lui permettait de partir des songes, d'aventures et de mystères. Une ritournelle que Blanche, la bonne mère, avait récitée à la matriarche. Une transmission de génération en génération. Aujourd'hui, Shinddha était heureux de réciter cette comptine devant l'autel de ses proches.

 ** _Autrefois en décembre_**

Durant la période froide, cette chanson lui permettait d'accepter mieux le froid. Bien qu'il ait toujours été très rêveur, c'était l'unique période de l'année où il acceptait de rester auprès des autres. Qu'il acceptait d'être touché, câliné, chouchouté. C'était également en cette période froide qu'il les avait perdus. Tous. Qu'il avait repris vie. Ce froid de décembre.

 ** _Je me souviens, il me semble_**

 ** _Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble_**

Bien que la douleur soit vive, Shinddha se remémorait les périodes hivernales qu'il avait partagées avec ses frères et sœurs. Les moments de rire où ils jouaient à des batailles de boules de neige. La construction de statue de neige. Ou même de glisser sur le lac gelé, même si à l'époque, le demi-élémentaire était terrifié par une « créature ».

 ** _Je retrouve dans un sourire_**

 ** _La flamme de mes souvenirs_**

Sous le masque, le rôdeur esquissait un petit sourire en se rappelant de tous ces moments passés. La neige continuait de tomber à gros flocons. Les pouvoirs du demi-élémentaire se faisaient ressentir. Le froid était plus intense. Il plongeait dans ses souvenirs, laissant parler sa part magique qui était en lui.

 ** _Doucement, un écho_**

 ** _Comme une braise sous la cendre_**

Les meilleurs souvenirs s'effaçaient dans l'esprit de Shinddha pour se rappeler des plus douloureux. Ceux des cris, des pleurs, des plaintes à l'intérieur de la maison enflammée. Tout se réduisait en cendres. Aussi bien la bâtisse, qui datait de plusieurs générations. Faisant s'envoler en éclats l'histoire des personnes ayant vécues à l'intérieur. Et puis, il avait une image qui l'avait marqué.

 ** _Un murmure à mi-mots_**

 ** _Que mon cœur veut comprendre_**

Celui de sa mère à l'étage supérieur, qu'il avait vu mourir alors qu'il chutait avec tout le reste de la famille. Elle s'était mise en posture de prière dans les flammes. Elle avait murmuré quelque chose. Inaudible dans les flammes, les cris et les pleurs. Shinddha avait toujours voulu savoir quelle était la dernière prière de sa mère. Qu'avait-elle demandé ? Est-ce que sa prière avait été exaucée ? Il n'en savait rien.

 ** _Je me souviens, il me semble_**

 ** _Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble_**

Le froid était plus intense autour de lui. Ce n'était pas de la simple brume qui se condensait. Non, quelque chose de magique et de plus important l'entourait tandis qu'il posait sa main sur la pierre tombale. Il se rappelait de l'odeur des flammes et des cendres. Il se rappelait de la force de son frère et de son père l'ayant extirpé de cette fournaise.

 ** _Je retrouve dans un sourire_**

 ** _La flamme des souvenirs_**

Et puis, l'arrivée à l'extérieur, subissant les morsures des flammes. Il entendait encore le brasier dans le fond de ses tympans qui avait brûlé l'intégralité de la demeure. Étouffant les cris et les pleurs. Faisant tout disparaître.

 ** _Et, au loin, un écho_**

 ** _Comme une braise sous la cendre_**

Sous la cendre, il n'y avait plus rien à retrouver. Ce n'était que des restes. Que des morceaux de sa vie et de celles de toute une génération. Shinddha n'avait pas su qui avait déterré les corps pour faire une pierre tombale à leur hommage. Mais il l'en remerciait mentalement. Il avait un endroit autre que des cendres, pour venir se recueillir envers eux. Envers cette famille qu'il avait quittée d'une manière maladroite. Une famille qui avait su préserver sa vie. Qui avait su le sauver.

 ** _Un murmure à mi-mots_**

 ** _Que mon cœur veut comprendre_**

Il entendit le bruit de l'eau, de la glace, sa compagne de voyage. Celle qui l'avait aidé dans sa quête de vengeance et de vérité. Elle était toujours à ses côtés dans les moments difficiles. Cette énergie, cette puissance, qui lui a permis de renaître de ces fameuses cendres.

 ** _Une ancienne ritournelle_**

 ** _Loin du froid de décembre_**

Se relevant, Shinddha observa le paysage qui s'était formé autour de lui. Le lac gelé était peuplé de petites figurines, rappelant ses souvenirs d'enfance. D'autres, s'étaient installées là où les plantations existaient, où ils avaient fait leurs batailles de boules de neige. Une autre scène, représentant leur banquet, s'était installée là où la demeure avait été réduite en cendres.

Tout doucement, en partant rejoindre ses alliés, son regard se tourna une dernière fois sur la pierre tombale, où il avait cristallisé des fleurs de glace. Un bouquet pour leur signifier qu'il ne les oublierait jamais.

 _ **Fin.**_


	17. Jour 16 : Grunlek

_**Le père Golem**_

* * *

Dans tout le royaume des nains, en cette période de l'année, on ne parle que de lui, le père Golem. Un nain qui distribue des cadeaux pour les jeunes Nains. Des jouets ou des outils mécaniques qu'il a fabriqué.

On raconte qu'il se déplace à dos de bouc, traversant les plus hauts sommets pour se rendre dans les plus profondes crevasses. Sous la neige, le vent et le froid.

Qu'il porte sur son dos un sac énorme avec des cadeaux imposants, avec son bras mécanique pouvant briser la roche.

Les plus anciens racontent que ce nain fabrique le reste de l'année ces cadeaux avec toutes sortes de matériaux. Voyageant dans le monde pour avoir de nouvelles inspirations. Avec l'aide des plus anciens, père Golem veille à féliciter les plus sages et punir les plus méchants.

Ainsi le matin de Noël, au pied du sapin, un cadeau pour chacun. Les plus sages, vaillants, volontaires, courageux et loyaux, reçoivent le présent désiré. Les plus méchants, vils, égoïstes, mesquins, paresseux et trouillards, reçoivent des tuniques d'elfe à pailettes avec des petites balerrines, qu'ils devront porter pour être honteux et payer leur méchanceté de l'année. Et les incitant à être bons.

Durant la nuit de Noël, on peut entendre dans les mines le père Golem dire :

 **"Joyeux Noël à tous ! Et à tous une bonne nuit !"**

Mais sachez que seuls quelques Nains connaissent le vrai nom du père Golem : Grunlek Von Krayn.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_


	18. Jour 17 : Mahyar

_**Arachnoël**_

* * *

Aglaée est une petite araignée qui a vécu une année infernale. Elle a été poursuivie par un Dante qui souhaitait l'exterminer pour avoir son âme afin de régénérer ses pouvoirs. Ayant fui sa famille et ses amis, elle a rencontré des étranges aventuriers, qui ont blessés, cramés, éliminés, d'autres comme elle. Parcourant le monde, elle avait trouvé refuge dans un grenier où de nombreux livres de jeux de rôles sont disposés. L'araignée s'amuse à créer des petits dés de 100 en pensant à tout ce qu'elle a traversé. Réclamant vengeance. C'est son vœu à l'étoile du soir de Noël.

Elle s'endort paisiblement dans cet espace uniquement éclairé par ces boules lumineuses.

Le lendemain matin, en ouvrant ses multiples yeux, Aglaée s'étonne de l'endroit où elle se trouve. Dans un petit canapé confortable fait sur mesure à sa taille. Fabriqué en peluche pour la douceur et la chaleur. Ses petits dés ne sont pas loin d'elle. En levant sa petite tête, elle peut voir le bouc d'un maître de jeu aux cheveux ébènes et le regard attendri par cette petite créature. Mahyar tend la main pour caresser la tête de l'araignée en lui disant :

 **"Tu t'es encore faite embêter par Bob dans DMC et dans Aventures ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, avec mes pouvoirs de maître de jeu, je vais faire de toi la plus heureuse des araignées."**

À partir de cet instant, la petite araignée a à ses ordres une horde d'araignées qui vont se venger de ce Lennon.

Tel est le cadeau de Noël d'un MJ endiablé, chéri par ses petites araignées.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_


	19. Jour 18 : Cast complet

**_La couronne de l'avent_**

 ** _Chapitre 3 : Le golem_**

* * *

Théo de Silverberg observait les deux enfants qui jouaient devant ses yeux. Shinddha s'était trouvé à son tour rajeuni. Grunlek et le paladin avaient tenté de trouver un moyen de leur permettre de redevenir adulte. Hélas, les nombreux ouvrages du magicien n'avaient donné aucun indice, aucune solution à leur problème. Ni pour leurs alliés, ni pour sortir de cette forêt.

Il avait fallu deux jours pour que Shinddha ait pris cette apparence juvénile. Il était devenu un enfant pleureur. Un peu trouillard. L'enfant était terrifié les premiers instants de sa transformation. Puis le mini B.O.B s'est tourné vers le jeune Shinddha, pour le rassurer. Les paroles du plus jeune rassura la nouvelle cible. La nouvelle victime.

Finalement, Grunlek, accompagné d'Eden, arriva à apaiser le jeune. Ensemble, les deux enfants jouaient avec le loup, sous la surveillance du nain. Durant le voyage, Shinddha avait chevauché la louve comme monture. Pendant que Théo veillait sur B.O.B. Il s'assurait que le démon ne prendrait pas le contrôle du petit pyromage. Tous deux sur Lumière, ils avançaient vers un chemin prit au hasard. Ils avaient choisi de ne pas suivre la logique. De ne pas marcher sur le chemin. Partir dans les fourrés. Ils marchaient pendant quelques heures. Le mini pyromage s'assoupi dans les bras de Théo, bercé par les pas du cheval. Dans des vêtements trop grands pour lui. Théo n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de force pour retenir le petit enfant. Avant d'arriver dans le campement qu'ils essayaient de fuir. Un endroit où ils ne cessaient pas de retourner.

 **"C'est pas vrai. Nous sommes maudits !"**

 **"Il faudrait que l'on reste dans le campement, pour chercher d'éventuels indices. Quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider.** " soupirait Grunlek tout en prenant dans ses bras le petit Shin qui venait de s'endormir sur le dos d'Eden.

 **"On a rien de mieux à faire toute façon."** répondit Théo en descendant de son cheval.

Il prit par la suite le jeune pyromage, comme l'aurait fait un père envers son enfant. Avec une grande délicatesse, qui aurait surprit n'importe quel membre du groupe. Il posa l'enfant près d'Eden et de Shin, après que Grunlek ait installé sur le sol un couchage. Cela pour permettre aux enfants de ne pas dormir sur le sol froid et dur.

Puis le cuisinier prit ses instruments pour préparer le souper. Laissant au paladin la lourde tâche de trouver les indices.

Les missions réparties, chacun s'occupa. Théo explora le passage autour du campement. Il chercha sur tous les arbres. Essayant de trouver des éléments qui indiqueraient un passage pour les aider à sortir de cette boucle. Un symbole démoniaque. Une tracé d'un minéral prouvant la présence d'un mage usant des minéraux pour invoquer ses pouvoirs.

Grunlek préparait son ragoût pour nourrir toute la troupe, tout en feuilletant de temps en temps les livres de B.O.B. Le Nain trouvait essentiellement des informations concernant les créatures maléfiques. Qui peuplent le monde. Ils parlaient également de l'histoire de ce monde. Mais rien concernant un cercle magique. Ou un rajeunissement forcé. Du moins, pas sans l'aide d'une potion ou d'un ingrédient magique à avaler. Et Grunlek savait parfaitement que ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'avaient avalé autre chose que leur repas.

Pendant ce temps, dans leur arbre, Yume et Mahyar observaient Grunlek. La jeune elfe éprouvait une certaine forme de tristesse à devoir allumer la bougie de Grunlek. Mais Mahyar en avait décidé ainsi. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait un petit compte à régler avec ce paladin. Et qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour le Nain. Eden serait là pour le protéger s'il y avait le moindre danger. Et Théo ne s'abaisserait pas à éteindre la vie de ses alliés pour rien. Il lui fallait une bonne raison.

Un peu à contre-cœur, la demoiselle embrasa sa main pour allumer la dite bougie.

Théo n'étant pas sur le campement à l'instant présent, il ne vit pas une aura entourer le nain. Ni le fait qu'il ait essayé de se débattre. Grunlek était plus résistant que B.O.B et Shinddha. Cependant, la puissance du Dieu était une force invincible. Le nain ne pourrait pas résister fort longtemps.

Eden aurait voulu se relever pour aller défendre son maître. Mais les deux jeunes s'était fortement accroché à elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à se relever. Elle ne pourrait pas chercher la raison qui transformait son maître. Qui endormait sa conscience, pour devenir un enfant. Un jeune nain aux longs cheveux couvrant son petit corps. Il était toujours rondouillard. Possédant une force incroyable. Il avait perdu son bras métallique qui s'échoua sur le sol. Ayant regagné son bras vivant. L'enfant chercha un repère. N'ayant pas de souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Plus de mémoire de sa vie adulte. Il vit deux enfants endormis sur une louve, quand soudain un bruit attira son attention.

Depuis les buissons, arrivait Théo. L'homme en armure étonna le jeune nain. L'effraya même.

Ne sachant pas quoi penser, le jeune Nain recula, prêt à se cacher dans la verdure.

 **"Grunlek ! ATTENDS !"**

En entendant son nom être prononcé par l'homme, Grunlek eut un peu moins peur. Il y avait chez lui comme un air de déjà vu, qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Intimidé, le nain n'osait pas avancer.

Ce fut Théo qui s'approcha doucement. Posant un genou à terre et tendant la main vers lui.

 **"Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout va bien."** commença le paladin avant de raconter l'histoire que Shin avait inventée.

Rassuré, le nain s'approcha du guerrier de la lumière pour finalement être pris dans ses bras et s'endormir par la chaleur humaine qu'il dégageait.

* * *

 _ **À suivre...**_


	20. Jour 19 : BOB

_**Emplettes**_

* * *

C'était dans une grande ville, que nous retrouvons un demi-diable pyromage se promenant dans les ruelles. En cette période hivernale, les rues étaient remplies de petits cabanons où les marchands de tous horizons se réunissaient pour organiser des marchés d'hiver.

De délicieuses odeurs sucrées viennent chatouiller les narrines des visiteurs. Les jouets éblouissent les yeux des plus jeunes. Les femmes sont envoûtées par les parfums fabriqués par des nez. Les hommes sont étonnés par les nouveaux livres des marchands ou des nouveaux alcools.

B.O.B tournait dans les différents marchands afin de réussir à trouver des présents pour ses coéquipiers aventuriers : Shinddha Kory, Grunlek Von Krayn, Théo de Silverberg et Eden. Ainsi que des présents pour ses parents : Maria, Léonard et pour Enoch.

Pour Shinddha, B.O.B entra dans différentes boutiques d'armes magiques. Il chercha une dague ou un arc qui puisse lui servir à augmenter sa cadence de tir et la puissance de ses flèches magiques. Après moultes négociations, le pyromage ressort avec un magnifique arc en bois d'ébène, qui a comme particularité de pouvoir donner plus de puissance magique acqueuse aux flèches, les propulsant tel un geyser.

Puis, le demi-diable se dirigea de nouveau dans la ruelle, en direction d'un marchand-cuisinier. Balthazar souhaitait trouver du nouveau matériel de cuisine pour Grunlek, un livre de nouvelles recettes et un bon gros os pour Eden. Il y trouva des nouvelles poêles, des instruments légers et solides qui lui permettraient de cuisiner les plats sans utiliser de graisse. Puis, quelques épices afin d'agrémenter ses nouvelles préparations de saveurs encore inconnues. Il prit également un livre s'intitulant : "Comment nourir un groupe d'aventuriers : 100 recettes faciles à préparer sur un campement."

Avec cela, il ajouta un os à moelle pour la louve.

Il continua ses courses, pour aller chez un armurier afin de trouver un présent à Théo. Le plus compliqué de ses partenaires qui possédait déjà tout le nécessaire pour se protéger et attaquer. Le demi-démon chercha pendant quelques minutes avant de trouver une petite dague avec comme garde une aile d'ange acompagné d'une de démon. Symbolisant parfaitement le contraste de ce paladin. B.O.B l'acheta sans aucune hésitation.

S'ensuivit quelques courses pour sa mère et son père adoptif. Du matériel de couture, des parfums et autres vêtements. Pour son père, des alcools et nouveaux mets. Il envoya tout par le biais d'un messager, chargé de transporter l'ensemble pour le lendemain.

Enfin, la tâche la plus ardue. Trouver un présent pour son père démon : Enoch, un diable de père.

 **"Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir lui offrir ?"** souffla B.O.B tout en regardant une montre dans une vitrine.

 **"Offrir à qui ?"** fit une voix familière.

Balthazar releva la tête en observant dans la vitrine, le visage de son patriarche démoniaque, un grand sourire aux lèvres. B.O.B se retourna en soupirant. Il n'avait pas un moment de répit avec ce père.

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?"**

 **"La même chose que toi je suppose."** rit Enoch en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

Ce dernier s'éloigna de lui avec un air méfiant. En cette journée particulière, il n'avait nullement envie d'être embarrassé par son père. Surtout que ce dernier allait sûrement lui demander de venir le rejoindre. B.O.B essaye de l'esquiver, ne souhaitant pas poser la fameuse question. Le cadeau désiré par le démon pour Noël.

 **"Allons, cesse de fuir. Je voulais juste te voir, mon fils."**

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?"** souffle B.O.B en se préparant à fuir à toutes jambes.

"Juste de passer un peu de temps avec toi ! Demain, c'est Noël, et j'ai bien envie de le passer avec toi."

 **"Ouais... C'est ça. Je vais te croire."**

 **"Oui, mon fils. Tu ne t'en rappelles peut-être pas, mais quand tu étais plus jeune, tu m'as cherché une nuit complète pour me retrouver et passer Noël avec moi. Alors, je viens d'exaucer ton rêve."**

B.O.B faillit s'étouffer par cette révélation. Il se rappellait bien de cette période où il avait recherché ses véritables origines. Mais il n'avait nullement parlé de cette anedocte avec Enoch. Prêt à décamper, Balthazar ose tout de même demander :

 **"C'est maman qui t'a tout raconté. Tu l'as forcé !"**

Le démon rit joyeusement face à l'incompréhension de ce fils, avant de clamer d'une voix douce et charmante :

 **"Non, c'est juste que j'étais là pour te récupérer, avant de te ramener vers ta mère."**

 **"MENTEUR !"** Hurle B.O.B, tout en se remémorant cet instant vécu étant enfant. Il se rappelait bien des bras chauds dans lesquel sil s'était senti bercé après s'être endormi. Il n'avait pas osé se réveiller par peur d'être déçu de la réalité. La propabilité que son père démoniaque soit venu l'aider était faible. Mais pas impossible. B.O.B le savait, et surtout l'image s'ancrait dans son esprit.

 **"Tu demanderas à ta mère la prochaine fois que tu la verras. Mais bref, je suis venu te proposer de boire un verre avec moi pour fêter Noël ce soir."**

 **"Désolé. Mais ce soir je suis occupé."**

 **"Tu es occupé toute la soirée ?"**

 **"Je l'ignore."**

Enoch poussa un léger soupir avant de montrer une taverne non loin, dans la ville. Une taverne simple et modeste.

 **"Écoute mon fils, je serai dans cette taverne ce soir, jusqu'à l'aube. Si jamais tu veux me voir, tu sais que j'y serai. Cela me ferait grandement plaisir que nous passions un peu de temps ensemble."**

 **"J'y réfléchirai."** finit B.O.B avant de retourner dans la forêt pour rejoindre ses compagnons sous le regard d'Enoch.

Dans la forêt, B.O.B et ses compagnons savourèrent de délicieux mets préparés par Grunlek. À l'heure des cadeaux, B.O.B offrit ses achats à chacun de ses camarades, et tous furent ravis de recevoir de tels présents. Pouvant ainsi s'armer davantage. Eden sauta au cou de B.O.B pour le remercier de l'os à moelle.

Puis, la nuit avança bien. Shinddha repartit en direction de la rivière non loin, Théo dans une autre direction, demandant de se retrouver le lendemain là où ils ont partagé leur repas. Balthazar salua Grunlek avant de repartir en ville.

Il savait qu'il allait légèrement regretter ce qu'il allait faire. Mais il n'avait trouvé aucun présent à offrir à son géniteur. Alors avec beaucoup de vigilance, il se dirigea vers la dite auberge. Entre les couples s'avouant leurs sentiments, les enfants courant en ville avec leurs parents pour aller chercher leur présent chez les marchands, B.O.B entra dans la taverne. Il vit assis à une table non loin de la porte, son père lui faisant signe, ayant déjà consommé une part importante d'alcool, qui semblait n'avoir aucun effet sur sa partie démoniaque.

Ensemble, ils partagèrent un peu de temps. Comme promis, Enoch ne chercha pas à détruire le monde, ni à enflammer les personnes. Ce soir, il n'était qu'un père désireux de partager un peu de temps avec son fils. Autour de choppes de bières, père et fils discutèrent, jouèrent à des jeux de cartes, des jeux de dés. S'amusant parfois avec leur pouvoir démoniaque pour essayer d'embrumer les esprits des saoulards solitaires, afin de rendre leur Noël plus agréable.

La nuit se termina quand B.O.B s'effondra bourré sur la table. Un sourire béat sur le visage. Délicatement, mais avec une force impressionnante, Enoch le prit dans ses bras, fit signe au tavernier qu'il montait dans la chambre qu'il avait réservé, afin de coucher son fils dans son lit. Doucement, il posa sur les épaules de son frêle fils les couvertures et l'observa jusqu'à l'aube en train de dormir. Avant de s'enfuir tel un voleur en laissant un petit mot sur le chevet et un paquet cadeau pour son fils.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_


	21. Jour 20 : Grunlek

_**Repas de Noël**_

* * *

Dans la forêt lointaine, des odeurs titillent les narines des différents voyageurs observant un campement de fortune. Là-bas, un nain s'activait à péparer un grand repas pour ses compagnons, afin de fêter Noël. Malgré le froid et la neige, Grunlek a balayé tout une partie de son territoire pour réaliser son étalage de produits, fin de préparer un banquet digne de son nom. Eden restant à l'affût d'un quelconque voleur, qu'il soit humain ou animal.

Pour le repas de cette soirée, Grunlek pensait à préparer un repas pour chacun de ses compagnons.

Pour Shinddha, Grunlek visait sur des goûts plus simples, étant donné que son ami rôdeur préférait la vie dans la nature que les fastes de la ville.

En entrée, une terrine de lapins aux herbes. En plat, du saumon au citron avec des petits légumes. En dessert, la pomme sous trois façons : la pomme d'amour, une pomme cocotte aux épices et un crumble.

Pour B.O.B, plus habitué à la ville et cherchant toujours des nouveautés, Grunlek chercha des compositions plus originales et épicées.

En entrée, des cuisses des grenouilles relevées aux piments. En plat, un pavé de biche sauce cannelle vin et purée de patates douces. En dessert : mousse à l'orange sanguine et gingembre, un tajine de fruits épicés, comprenant des agrumes et des épices à pain d'épice, du gingembre confit, de la cannelle en poudre, de la menthe fraîche. Et des truffes au chocolat enrobées de cacahuètes, piment d'Espelette et fleur de sel.

Pour Théo, le plus compliqué de tous, Grunlek misa davantage sur des saveurs douces et des plats légers.

En entrée, un carpaccio de Saint-Jacques au miel, citron et basilic. En plat, un magret de canard au thé Earl Grey et à l'orange, accompagné d'une purée de marrons. En dessert, un trio de desserts blancs : des mendiants, des pâtes d'amande en forme de bouclier, et une boule de noix de coco avec à l'intérieur un insert de fruit de la passion.

Pour Eden, Grunlek a également préparé un ragoût de lapin, afin que sa compagnie animale puisse profiter d'un bon repas.

Durant toute une journée, séparé de ses collègues, chacun prépara de son côté les préparatifs de Noël. B.O.B était parti en ville. Shinddha un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Et Théo dans une église de la lumière.

La nuit ne tarda pas à arriver, en même temps que le froid. Mais la morsure de cette température fraîche n'effrayait pas le nain qui raviva les multiples feux qu'il a composés. Avec une dextérité impressionnante, il se dirigea entre les différentes préparations, entre les différents plats qu'il a confectionnés. Il n'est pas un grand artisan, ni un grand érudit, ni un grand combattant. Tout ce qu'il affectionne le plus est la cuisine. Alors avec une envie ardente, le Nain se déchaîne sur la nourriture pour proposer le meilleur de lui même.

Puis, il installe une table de fortune, en composant avec des morceaux de bois, pendant qu'Eden veillait très attentivement sur les préparations pour ne pas se faire piquer son repas.

Enfin, un par un, les compagnons de Grunlek arrivèrent devant le campement, envoûtés par l'odeur des préparations, séduits par les plats qui sont en finition. Par la table fabriquée avec le matériel posé.

Ensemble, ils partagèrent un bon repas.

Ensemble, ils fêtèrent Noël, échangeant leurs présents. Jusqu'à une heure tardive.

Une fois le repas fini, les cadeaux échangés et quelques blagues racontées, chacun partit dans une direction précise. B.O.B retourna en ville, ayant une dernière course à faire avant de venir les rejoindre. Shin avoua que quelqu'un l'attendait près de la rivière glacée dans les environs. Théo partit en déclarant qu'ils se retrouveraient demain dans ce même lieu.

Grunlek était avec Eden, en train de débarrasser la table. Il n'était pas triste, car le visage de ses compagnons étaient joyeux quand ils ont dévoré gouleusement leur repas. Même Eden s'était régalée. Et pour terminer cette soirée formidable, avec sa louve, Grunlek se mit à jouer à leur jeu préféré avec une balle qu'il a lui même confectionnée, avant de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, proches du feu.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_


	22. Jour 21 : Shinddha

_**Les sculptures de glace.**_

* * *

C'était en hiver, en pleine forêt, où toute végétation est endormie sous un lourd et épais manteau de neige blanche. En allant plus en profondeur de cette forêt, une rivière coulait habituellement. Mais en cette saison, l'eau s'est gelée et il ne reste qu'une surface plane, dure et froide, sur laquelle s'exposait Shinddha Kory, demi-élémentaire d'eau et de glace.

Il appréciait grandement cette saison, contrairement à son ami demi-diable. Le froid, l'humidité et la neige lui permettait d'avoir en sa possession plus de texture, plus de matière à travailler. Il aimait ce genre de paysage où tout est endormi sous la terre. Comme si personne n'attendait sa venue et qu'il pourrait traverser le monde entier dans cet univers enneigé sans être gêné par les personnes, la végétation et les animaux. La plupart des personnes craignent le froid et l'hiver, tout comme B.O.B qui grelotte chaque nuit dans ses couvertures pendant leur campement, se rapprochant au maximum du feu, quitte à s'en brûler les extrémités.

Mais revenons à notre histoire. Shinddha s'était installé sur la rivière gelée. Autrefois, enfant, il en aurait eu peur. Avec son pouvoir en main, cela ne lui faisait plus rien. Certes, la glace pouvait céder sous son poids, il n'était pas non plus insensible au froid. Pourtant, aucune inquiétude ne plane sur son visage. Le rôdeur est serein. Il parcourt l'étendue glacée, pour aller jusqu'à une petite chute d'eau qui a également gelé. Avec son pouvoir de demi-élémentaire, Shinddha extrait un petit morceau de cette glace, s'installe sur la terre ferme entre les coussins froids et moelleux de neige, pour fabriquer des figurines de glace.

Il avait un certain talent dans la confection de sculptures de glace. Habituellement, il créait lui-même la glace qu'il allait sculpter, mais pour cette fois, il préférait user d'un produit naturel qu'il améliorait par la suite avec ses pouvoirs.

Le rôdeur commença son art par Théo. Le paladin un peu bougon, sévère, mais juste. Il n'était pas comme les autres hommes des églises qu'il a connu. Plus direct, voire trop d'ailleurs, il a su mettre de côté les apprentissages que l'église de la lumière lui a enseignés, pour ouvrir son esprit aux autres. Ainsi, un Nain, un demi-élémentaire et surtout un demi-diable, considéré comme la némésis de l'église de la lumière, composaient le groupe. Même si le paladin avait fait la promesse de tuer le pyromage si son pouvoir ne pouvait plus être contenu, Théo et B.O.B restaient très bons amis. Se cherchant quelques querelles.

Tout en repensant à son groupe, Shin forma avec une dague de glace une sculpture de Théo, chargeant avec son bouclier. Il y ajouta avec sa magie élémentaire des petits cristaux ressemblant aux joyaux incrustés dans son armure. Il sculpta le maximum de détails, jusqu'à son regard, son expression faciale lorsqu'il attaque.

Une fois le travail terminé sur la sculpture de Théo, Shin invoqua à nouveau son pouvoir élémentaire pour figer complètement la sculpture et la rendre plus résistante contre la chaleur, afin qu'elle ne fonde pas d'ici trois jours.

La deuxième sculpture était pour Grunlek et Eden, une petite sculpture d'eux deux : le nain faisant des papouilles à la louve, qui ferme les yeux doucement, comme si elle attendait cela avec impatience.

Shin était ravi de voir un être comme lui auprès d'eux. Entre la cuisine délicieuse qu'il prépare, la sagesse qu'il apporte au groupe et les parties de franches rigolades. Grunlek était un compagnon très agréable, inventif et surtout pilier dans ce groupe, car ses conseils portent toujours des fruits.

Tout comme la figurine de Théo, Shin répéta le même enchantement pour la statuette de Grunlek et Eden. Même si le rôdeur, continue de détester cette louve qui l'a très mal accueilli.

Enfin, il utilisa un plus gros bloc de glace pour former la statue de B.O.B.

Non pas pour sa mégalomanie, ou sa suffisance, ni pour combler son envie d'être vu par tous ! Non, juste parce que le semi-démon, ayant une présence beaucoup plus chaude que ses autres compagnons et maîtrisant le feu, rendant son corps plus ardent, le rôdeur savait que la statuette ne ferait pas long feu, excusez l'expression, avant de fondre comme neige au soleil.

Avec autant de patience que pour les autres statuettes, Shinddha sculpta l'ensemble des détails d'un B.O.B invoquant sa magie démoniaque et enflammée. Les flammes avaient un petit effet quand les rayons du soleil passaient au travers, offrant un ballet de couleurs sur les surfaces blanches de la neige.

Shinddha repense aux nombreuses discussions avec le pyromage, entre les différentes techniques de drague, sa manière d'étudier les comportements des autres mais également d'avoir envie de tout connaître et de tout savoir. Le demi-diable en était parfois agaçant, à cause de son côté bavard et de monsieur je-sais-tout. Cependant, une fois la barrière levée, quand ce dernier est calme, il pouvait se trouver être un homme adorable. Quelqu'un qui accorde beaucoup d'importance aux autres et également à la vie autour de lui.

Alors qu'il finit son travail une nouvelle fois, des bruits de pas se font entendre. Shinddha se retourne pour voir arriver près de lui Dania, la jeune demoiselle qui l'avait sauvé alors qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »** demande Shinddha étonné.

 **« J'étais venue pour te revoir. Nous sommes à l'approche de Noël et je voulais partager un moment avec toi. C'était très dur de te retrouver. »**

 **« Le village va s'inquiéter que tu sois partie ! »**

 **« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je les ai prévenu. Ils savent où je suis partie. Ils savent tout. Alors s'il te plaît, reste avec moi. »**

Shinddha ne pouvait pas refuser à une si jolie demoiselle de l'accompagner. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus refuser la fête organisée par ses autres compagnons. Avec un ton calme et doux, le rôdeur expliqua à la demoiselle :

 **« Écoute Dania. Attends-moi dans la cabane non loin de cette rivière. Je vais fêter Noël avec mes compagnons ce soir. Une fois la fête terminée, je viendrai te rejoindre. Fais ce que tu veux en attendant. Je te promets que nous nous verrons ce soir. »**

Là-dessus, Dania obéit à Shinddha après avoir reçu un léger baiser sur ses tendres lèvres. Elle prépara le cabanon pour accueillir son bien aimé. Elle l'attendit une bonne partie de la soirée, observant les étoiles et les flocons de neige. Se rappelant le jour où, coincés dans la glace, ils ont fini par se réchauffer l'un contre l'autre en attendant les secours.

Et puis, tout doucement, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le prince charmant de la demoiselle. Shinddha la prit dans ses bras, apposa son baiser tendre et glacée sur les lèvres chaudes de la jeune fille avant de lui prononcer délicatement à son oreille : **« Joyeux Noël Dania. »**

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_


	23. Jour 22 : Théo

_**Les lueurs :**_

* * *

Durant le froid de la saison d'hiver, Théo de Silverberg s'était rendu dans une église de la lumière non loin de leur destination. Une petite église avec deux ou trois fidèles. Des femmes essentiellement, restées dans ces lieux afin de servir de guides aux âmes égarées. De pouvoir répandre la parole et de donner refuge à ceux dans le besoin. Mais en cette journée de Noël, personne ne semblait avoir besoin de l'église de la lumière, permettant aux femmes de pouvoir se reposer et profiter d'un moment de calme. Il avait choisi de cacher son armure sous une longue cape, afin de se réchauffer dans cette saison froide.

Quand il était entré dans l'église, froide, calme, silencieuse et majestueuse, immédiatement, comme lui ont appris ses enseignements, le paladin s'était mit à genoux, avant de se rendre vers un banc et de prier. Pour remercier son Dieu de la lumière de l'aider au quotidien. D'assurer sa protection. De protéger ses proches et ses alliés. Mais également, de permettre que la justice règne sur cette terre.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau quand Théo priait pieusement. Le paladin n'entendit pas la nouvelle personne répéter les mêmes gestes que lui, avant de se rendre au banc sur son côté droit. Le silence planait pendant quelques minutes, laissant les deux personnes se concentrer. Théo n'ayant pas désiré d'interrompre sa prière pour la curiosité de voir l'identité de cette personne.

Il fallut quelques minutes, pour que le paladin finisse sa prière, se levant, se préparant à aller chercher une idée de présent à offrir à ses compagnons. Seulement, une fois levé, Théo put remarquer que la présence qu'il avait senti, n'était autre que celle de son maître d'arme, précepteur et celui qui l'a élevé une fois devenu orphelin. Viktor Oppenheimer. Son visage blêmit, pourtant, étant dans l'église de la lumière, le paladin ne dit rien. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, avant d'entendre l'homme se lever et s'exprimer :

 **« Cela faisait longtemps Théo. »**

Théo ne put s'empêcher de se retourner vers son ancien précepteur.

 **« Quelques années en effet, Viktor. Est-ce que vous me suivez ? »**

Avec une voix douce et calme, contrastant avec son imposante carrure, Viktor se leva pour rejoindre le paladin.

 **« Non, pourquoi le ferais-je ? Tu es assez grand pour choisir ta vie. Même si j'espère que tu as respecté le testament de ton père. »**

À cette provocation, Théo ne répondit pas. Il n'avait nullement envie d'avoir Viktor sur son dos et surtout pas de devoir le confronter aujourd'hui, alors que ses amis l'attendaient.

 **« Je suis heureux de te revoir. Tu as l'air en pleine forme. »** reprit Viktor en s'approchant de Théo pour lui caresser les cheveux.

Mais le paladin ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Se reculant légèrement pour l'observer droit dans les yeux.

 **« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »**

 **« J'ai une mission à remplir pour aider des marchands dans la ville. Je dois les accompagner pour les ramener dans différentes destinations avec l'aide de mercenaires afin de m'assurer que les fêtes se passent bien. Et toi ? »**

 **« Je… Je suis avec une équipe d'aventuriers. Nous cherchons quelques quêtes. »**

 **« Je vois. »** finit Viktor en passant aux côtés de Théo sans le regarder.

Le paladin sentit comme un vent froid entre eux. Théo essayait par tous les moyens de ne pas indiquer plus d'informations sur ces camarades. Grunlek et Shinddha n'auraient pas été en danger avec cet homme. Mais Théo en était moins sûr pour B.O.B.

Un demi-diable et un paladin, dans une même équipe d'aventuriers. C'était fortement difficile à croire. Pourtant Théo avait vu dans les yeux de ce pyromage que tout n'était pas si mauvais. Et que les apprentissages de l'église de la lumière, pouvaient parfois être trop sévères sur les personnes qui n'ont pas choisi leur race de naissance.

 **« Je serai à l'auberge de la nuit étoilée, si tu me cherches pour fêter Noël. »** finit Viktor en quittant l'église, laissant Théo silencieux. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi cet homme, ce précepteur, celui qui l'a guidé dans sa vie, n'a pas cherché à en savoir plus sur ceux qui l'accompagne. Théo haussa les épaules et se mit en marche dans la forêt. Il avait passé plusieurs heures pour se rendre dans cette petite église afin de pouvoir prier. Un long périple, permettant aux plus fidèles serviteurs de montrer leur foi.

Pourtant, dans la tête du paladin, ce n'était pas la foi qui se remettait en question. Mais bien, le cadeau qu'il allait offrir à ses compagnons. Théo se doutait que Grunlek préparerait un festin de roi, grâce à son talent culinaire. Shinddha s'occuperait peut-être des sculptures de glace qu'il aime tellement. B.O.B étant citadin, trouverait sans aucun doute une idée en ville et saura la subjuguer pour les épater. Mais lui, qu'avait-il d'intéressant à leur offrir ?

Il n'était ni cuisinier, ni artisan, et n'avait pas non plus de capacités sociales hors du commun.

Il connaissait certes quelques chants. Seulement des religieux. Et cela aurait pu casser les oreilles du pauvre B.O.B qui en subirait des conséquences.

Tandis qu'il marchait, des vieux souvenirs lui revinrent en tête. Surtout l'un d'entre eux, lui rappelant l'époque où il avait perdu son père, où il était devenu orphelin. Théo était élevé par Viktor avec qui il passait son premier Noël sans son père. Il se souvenait que pour le faire sourire, le géant l'avait porté sur ses épaules, l'emmenant dans un lieu sombre.

Viktor lui avait demandé de regarder vers le ciel noir et nuageux. Aucune étoile n'était à l'horizon. L'homme prononça quelques paroles, avant que des sortes de flocons lumineux ne tombent du ciel. À première vue, n'importe qui aurait cru que c'était de la neige, mais une fois arrivé dans les mains du petit Théo, le flocon était uniquement composé de lumière. Une lumière chaude et douce. Chaleureuse et apaisante. Ces flocons créés à partir de la magie de la lumière n'étaient qu'une douce illusion destinée à apaiser les personnes aux alentours.

Théo se rappelait de cette formule qu'il avait prononcée avec Viktor pour faire tomber chaque année ces flocons de lumière. Alors qu'il arrive au dit campement, Théo retrouve ses amis. Ensemble ils partagent un excellent repas préparé par Grunlek, les magnifiques sculptures de Shinddha et les présents acheté en ville de B.O.B.

 **« Et toi Théo, qu'est-ce que tu as ramené ? Dis ! Dis ! Dis ! »** s'impatiente B.O.B comme un gamin rêvant du père Golem.

Les regards de ses compagnons se tournent vers le paladin qui leur fit signe de le suivre. Un peu plus loin dans la forêt, où le feu n'était plus présent. Où les ténèbres planaient dans les arbres. Où B.O.B grelottait en se maudissant d'avoir posé cette question.

Puis, avec une voix douce et mélodieuse, Théo prononce les paroles que lui a enseignées Viktor. Les trois amis regardent vers le ciel, en voyant arriver des flocons de lumières. Au début, le pyromage pestait en se disant qu'il allait avoir davantage froid. Mais quand les flocons arrivèrent à proximité, il sentit une étrange sensation de bien-être, d'apaisement et de réconfort.

Tous sont sous le charme de ce spectacle qui se diffuse sur l'ensemble de la forêt et de la ville, mais qui a plus d'intérêt là où l'obscurité est la plus forte, permettant de profiter de cette magnifique expérience.

Tout en regardant les flocons tomber du ciel, Théo se promit d'aller rendre visite à Viktor, tout en continuant de cacher ses secrets. Mais juste pour passer un peu de temps avec cet homme qui a partagé sa vie.

Depuis l'auberge, Viktor pu apercevoir le spectacle donné par Théo, souriant en se remémorant des temps passés avec son protégé.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_


	24. Jour 23 : Mahyar

_**les promesses**_

 _ **(Chanson des Vox Angelis)**_

* * *

 ** _J'ai fait bien peu de voyages,_**

 ** _Je n'ai vu que quelques printemps._**

Mahyar Shakeri. Rédacteur de pas mal d'articles et travaillant dans le milieu rôliste observait avec une certaine nostalgie les fenêtres de son bureau. Il avait énormément voyagé. Surtout dans les plaines et les contrées de son monde irréel. Né de son imaginaire, il avait réussi à parcourir beaucoup plus d'espace en un temps réduit que n'importe quel voyageur. Des anedoctes, il en avait tellement à raconter. Et sa petite dernière création, lui faisait plaisir. Aventures. Ce nom était certes basique, mais elle avait le charme d'entraîner même le plus noob des joueurs dans ce monde. Cette création n'avait pas encore exploité toutes ses possibilités. Mahyar avait déjà testé avec ces joueurs son monde virtuel. Avant de le diffuser sur une plateforme de vidéos en ligne. Et quel résultat.

 ** _Mais quels que soient les visages,_**

 ** _L'amour n'est pas différent._**

Le maître du jeu avait eu des retours sur ce monde avec des yeux différents. En plus des joueurs, il y avait le visage de ces spectacteurs qui assistaient pour la première fois, pour certains, à un jeu de rôle. Remettant au goût du jour ce jeu si particulier. Si gratifiant dans la vie de MJ et de ses joueurs. Ils en avaient fait une émission hebdomadaire. Il n'y avait que peu de personnes qui pensaient que ce genre de vidéo plairait. Accompagnés par Krayn et Bob, Fred et Seb avaient pensé à la mettre au programme de leur chaîne. Krayn l'avait contacté alors pour lui montrer qu'il avait du potentiel. Et surtout le convaincre que l'amour du jeu de rôle pouvait se transmettre. Que c'était une passion comme une autre capable de traverser les murs qui ont été dressés depuis des années par certaines personnes. Que ce n'était pas un cercle fermé.

 ** _Partout des sources qui s'épuisent,_**

 ** _Comme toutes les larmes asséchées,_**

Les ressources du MJ se firent rapidement déborder par l'arrivée de ces quatre joueurs. Mahyar dût apprendre à les connaître. Il avait su cerner rapidement le caractère de Krayn. Ayant discuté les yeux dans les yeux en partageant une bonne glace. Un respect mutuel s'était imposé entre eux.

Fred et Seb, les gérants de la chaîne, firent rencontrer l'ensemble des gens de la post-production : Medhi, Sylvain, Nico, pour le son et le montage de leurs vidéos. Sorina-Chan qui réaliser des chefs d'œuvre dans le domaine du dessin. L'ambiance était amicale. Intrigante face à ses personnalités différentes et pourtant si proches. Ils se complétaient tous et permettaient ainsi de créer un groupe uni et prêt à se battre face à l'adversité.

 ** _Pour toute cette eau que l'on puise,_**

 ** _Doit-on les laisser couler ?_**

Mais pour Fred et Seb, il manquait quelqu'un. Une autre personne pour former un groupe de quatre aventuriers. Pourquoi quatre ? Peut-être pour le visuel sur les vidéos ? Ou pour former un chiffre pair ? Ou tout simplement pour ajouter un peu plus de punch dans le groupe. Non pas que personne n'avait cette qualité-là ! Seulement, si chacun des membres devait être résumé en un mot, cela aurait été :

Mahyar : Organisateur

Krayn : Réfléchi

Fred : Fonceur

Seb : Maladroit.

Il manquait un élément qui rendrait le groupe parfait. Une personne qui donnerait un élément flamboyant. Donnant plus d'intensité et de RP qu'un simple : suivez le scénario et ne discutez pas. Quelqu'un qui saurait intéragir avec le MJ sans craindre les sanctions. Qui saurait le défier. À ce moment précis, Seb et Fred se mirent à penser à la même personne.

« Bob. »

Leur ami et collègue de Youtube. Le fameux Pyrobarbare qui s'éclatait également dans le monde de jeux de rôle. Cette personne au débit de paroles tellement imposant, qu'il est difficile à calmer.

Les deux collègues sourirent en proposant à Mahyar de rencontrer via Skype le dit homme. Et leur rencontre resta sûrement mémorable pour chacun d'entre eux.

Le jeune ne laissa que peu la parole à son aîné. Il fallait le dire. Bob n'est pas du genre à se taire. Sauf peut-être quand il a une extinction de voix. D'abord perdu, Mahyar sut dompter le jeune Bob par le biais de la magie de son univers. Par le pouvoir de mots et de l'imaginaire. Même si le plus jeune essaya de toujours contrer la logique du maître de cet univers.

 ** _Mais où sont parties les promesses ?_**

 ** _Où vont tous les serments ?_**

Avec cette équipe, une promesse a été faite. Comme un contrat de travail entre les différents participants. De créer, une série qui leur ressemble. Un univers où ils vont pouvoir évoluer.

Mahyar ne savait pas trop dans quoi il s'engageait. Il ne savait pas si le succès sera au rendez-vous. Mais il souhaitait tout de même tenter l'expérience. Essayer de faire découvrir à un public plus jeune, moins au courant de ces nouveautés dans le monde du JDR.

 ** _Faut-il toujours qu'ils disparaissent ?_**

 ** _Qu'ils filent avec le temps_**

Peut-être que tout cela ne serait qu'un mirage. Mahyar n'avait pas de regret. Il se ferait plaisir. Et puis, si cela tombait dans l'oubli, il n'avait rien à perdre. Et le temps effacerait les échecs du passé. Ils tomberont dans l'oubli. Ils disparaîtront dans les abîmes du net.

 ** _Tant d'histoires et tant d'espace,_**

 ** _Tant de millions de chemins,_**

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, le succès de cette émission fut au rendez-vous. À croire que les gens aimaient les échecs critiques. Les aventuriers peu ordinaires. Et les mondes qu'il dépeignait avec succès dans ces épisodes.

Il y avait certes quelques légers conflits suite aux diffusions des épisodes. Le public était parfois interrogateur sur le choix des joueurs. Voir sur la raison de la venue de Krayn et de Bob.

 ** _Pourquoi disputer sa place,_**

 ** _Quand la Terre est à chacun ?_**

Le premier n'étant connu que d'un public restreint. Il devait faire sa place dans le cœur du public pour tenter de le conquérir. D'abord intimidé par tout cela, il se laissa aller. Il finit par se dérider , grâce au live. Voyant son idée de jeux de rôle en vidéo arriver en grand succès. Et surtout avec les 22 000 spectateurs pour le premier live.

Le pyrobarbare était également moyennement apprécié par le public. Ou disons-le, il y avait deux clans : Les gens pour Bob Lennon et ceux contre. Il était vrai que dans les épisodes tout comme dans les lives, le jeune homme prenait beaucoup de place. Cependant, cela faisait également avancer l'aventure et jouant plus sur le RP. Beaucoup pensaient à le remplacer par d'autres youtubeurs connus. Mais ceux qui connaissaient les greniers savaient réellement pourquoi Bob était là.

Il n'était pas le chef de bande (bien au contraire). Il apportait un petit grain de folie qui manquait parfois dans certaines situations. Ou recadrant le MJ avec l'aide de Seb pour essayer de négocier des réussites, des bonus, des objets.

Et grâce au live, les deux hommes ont affirmé leur position dans le projet d'Aventures.

 ** _Mais où sont parties les promesses ?_**

 ** _Où vont tous les serments ?_**

Cela leur permit de continuer leurs histoires, leurs épisodes. Ainsi que la suite des Live. Aucun d'entre eux ne se serait douté du succès de cette émission.

Ensemble, ils continuèrent leur jeu. Se promettant des succès critiques à leur émission, le temps qu'il faudra. Le temps que le public sera présent. Car tous savent que rien n'est éternel.

 ** _Faut-il toujours qu'ils disparaissent ?_**

 ** _Qu'ils filent avec le temps_**

Ils veulent profiter de ces instants de joies durant leurs parties avec ce public. Tant qu'ils le peuvent. Sans aucun remord. Sans aucun regret. Savourer l'établissement de cette communauté créée par des idées de plusieurs hommes. Pour les plus jeunes. Pour partager son art.

 ** _Les rêves quand on est grand_**

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent adultes. Puis comme les créateurs de cette série. Comme Mahyar. Ils perdront leur âme d'enfant et chercheront d'autres émissions.

 ** _Et dans nos cœurs sur nos visages,_**

 ** _L'amour n'est pas différent._**

Alors ils allaient savourer ce succès, cette joie rayonnant sur les visages de toutes ces personnes qu'ils rencontrent en convention. De tous ces inconnus qui doivent regarder ces émissions devant leur écran d'ordinateur. Qui partagent ou non la passion du jeu de rôle. Qu'ils soient simples spectateurs. Qu'ils soient dessinateurs offrant de leur temps dans des fanarts pour la communauté. Qu'ils soient écrivains offrant leurs mots et paroles en créant des histoires mettant en scène les personnages de cette aventure. Tous portaient un amour sur cette aventure. Un amour qui faisait plaisir à voir.

 ** _Mais où sont parties les promesses ?_**

 ** _Où vont tous les serments ?_**

 ** _Faut-il toujours qu'ils disparaissent ?_**

 ** _Qu'ils filent avec le temps_**

Dans son petit bureau, maintenant devenu théâtre de bien des aventures, Mahyar observe le ciel nuageux. L'hiver approchait. Noël approchait. Une communauté était créée. Ils allaient passé leur premier Noël avec cette communauté en leur envoyant un petit message de remerciement de soutien. Leur promettant des fantastiques histoires à vivre avec les aventuriers.

 ** _Mais où sont parties les promesses,_**

 ** _Où vont tous les serments,_**

 ** _Faut-il toujours qu'ils disparaissent,_**

 ** _Les rêves avec le temps ?_**

 ** _(Avec le temps)_**

Fermant les yeux. S'étirant sur sa chaise. Mahyar soupira en repensant à cette année de folie. Mouvementée et intéressante. Une chose est sûre. Il n'oublierait pas cette expérience qui lui aavait permis de faire vivre à un grand nombre de personnes, des rêves.

Comme nous, les fanwitters de la fanbase. Les artistes anonymes qui crayonnons ou écrivons nos histoires parfois un peu loufoques. À qui vous avez fait passer des émotions. Du rire aux larmes. À tous ceux qui regardent vos épisodes en attendant impatiemment la suite.

Vous nous avez offert du rêve. Vous nous avez réunis.

Alors, je souhaitais vous dire à tous, anonymes, spectateurs quotidiens, fans de longue date, écrivains solitaires, dessinatrices de génie : passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.

Joyeux Noël à tous !

Et à tous une bonne nuit.

* * *

 _ **FIN.**_


	25. Jour 24 : Cast Complet

**_La couronne de l'avent_**

 ** _Chapitre 4 : Le Paladin._**

* * *

Dans une forêt magique, figée par le froid et la neige, Théo, inquisiteur et paladin, observait la marmaille qu'il avait en charge depuis quelques semaines maintenant. B.O.B, Shinddha et Grunlek dormaient paisiblement, entourant Eden qui servait de coussin. L'homme de lumière avait tout de même posé sur leurs frêles épaules une grande couverture afin que ces derniers ne prennent pas froid.

Il en avait déjà suffisamment à faire comme cela.

Le paladin se remémorait tous les événements qui s'étaient passés. L'entrée dans la forêt, où B.O.B fut le premier à être touché. Devenant un petit garçon aux traits fins et zozotant à chaque parole.

Puis, cette foutue forêt magique qui les faisaient revenir chaque fois sur leurs pas. Chaque soir, ils retombaient sur le même lieu de campement. Et pourtant, ils en avaient pris, des routes différentes. Shinddha avait même grimpé au plus haut sommet des arbres enneigés. Il avait indiqué la direction à prendre, tout en surveillant le petit B.O.B. Rien n'y faisait.

Ils étaient coincés dans une boucle magique qui eut comme conséquence de transformer par la suite Shinddha en petit enfant pleurnicheur. Et Grunlek en jeune Nain câlin.

Théo soupira en regardant Eden.

Il était le seul adulte encore capable de se déplacer et de gérer la petite troupe. Heureusement pour lui, les pouvoirs de Shinddha et de B.O.B étaient à la hauteur de leur jeune âge. Et donc plus facile à gérer. En revanche, sans le savoir du mage, il lui était impossible de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Et ainsi de sortir de cette boucle.

Le jeune inquisiteur était ravi de savoir qu'Eden était à l'état adulte également. Elle servait de monture et de garde pour les enfants. Surtout pour Shin et Grunlek. B.O.B était sous la surveillance du paladin. Où cas où le démon s'éveillerait.

En cette nuit froide, devant le feu, le paladin réfléchissait à la manière de procéder. Seul. Sans aide pour rompre enfin cette boucle infernale.

 **« Monsieur Théo de Silverberg ? »** fit une voix d'homme, grave, intimidante.

Le paladin se releva. Il dégaina son épée, prêt à se battre et à protéger ses compagnons. Même si les combats s'étaient faits rares depuis quelques semaines. Il vit un homme encapuchonné dans un long manteau noir. Le paladin pouvait distinguer un petit bouc ébène et des longs cheveux tressés sortir de cette capuche, camouflant son visage. À ses côtés, contrastant avec cet inconnu, une jeune elfe blonde, aux vêtements clairs et prêts à l'aventure, portait dans ses mains une couronne tissée avec quatre bougies à leur effigie. Trois étaient allumées. Il ne restait que celle de Théo.

 **« Qui êtes-vous ? Êtes-vous les responsables de cette mascarade ? »**

 **« Oui, vous l'avez deviné. Je me nomme Mahyar Shakeri. Je suis… Comment vous expliquer cela. Un dieu pour vous. »**

Théo tiqua à l'évocation de Dieu par cet homme encapuchonné.

 **« Si vous êtes un Dieu, pourquoi nous faire subir cela ? Et puis, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un certain Mahyar Shakira ! »** Se révoltait l'inquisiteur, prêt à en découdre.

 **« Oh. Je vous en vois navré. Je rectifierai cela prochainement. Mon cher Théo. »** Devant ces derniers mots, Théo frissonna. Il n'aimait pas être appelé ainsi. Surtout pas venant d'un homme.

 **« Je ne sais pas se que vous nous voulez, mais je vous conseille de nous délivrer de ce sort sinon… »**

 **« Sinon quoi ? »** souriait le Dieu.

 **« Sinon, je vous embroche vous et votre capuche ! »**

 **« Oh. Vous pouvez essayer. Mais je crois que la magie sera plus rapide que votre épée. »**

 **« C'est ce que l'on va voir. »** hurla le paladin en fonçant droit vers l'homme à la capuche.

Ce dernier fit signe à Yume pour qu'elle allume sa bougie. Avec son pouvoir du feu, elle invoqua une flamme qu'elle plaça sur la mèche de la bougie de Théo. Ce dernier planta son épée à quelques centimètres du cou de Mahyar. Puis, il sentit une aura l'entourer. Composée de lumière, de douceur. Il se rappelait des souvenirs d'enfance et s'endormit sans sommation sur le sol.

Contrairement à ses jeunes camarades, le paladin trouva de suite sa forme enfantine une fois endormi. Mahyar prit l'épée. L'observa sous toutes les coutures. Joua un peu avec avant de regarder le mini Théo endormi dans une armure bien trop lourde pour lui et trop grande.

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »** s'inquiéta Yume en se positionnant devant Théo, craignant qu'il soit blessé par ce Dieu.

 **« Ne t'inquiètes pas. »** souriait-il avant de ranger l'épée dans son fourreau. **« Nous allons les emmener en sécurité. Tu pourras passer un peu de temps avec eux. Comme promis. »**

Alors qu'elle attrapait le petit corps chaud de l'enfant paladin, une maisonnette apparut devant ses yeux ébahis. Elle était composée de bois, aux allures elfiques. La jeune elfe observa à nouveau ce Shakeri qui se dirigeait vers Eden et les autres enfants. La louve ne semblait pas être sur la défensive quand il était à ses côtés. Au contraire, elle le laissa attraper B.O.B et Grunlek, tandis qu'elle, choppa par les vêtements Shin. Ensemble ils entrèrent dans la maisonnée où une douce chaleur et une belle lumière rayonnait.

 **« Tu devrais rentrer. Il fait froid dehors la nuit. »** S'exclama Mahyar.

Yume ne posa pas de question en voyant l'animal suivre ce Dieu. Doucement, elle entra dans cette chaumière douce et chaleureuse. Le confort était certes modeste : un grand lit simple, une petite table pouvant accueillir 6 personnes, une cheminée, quelques éléments de cuisine. Une bibliothèque et une grande commode.

 **« Bien. »** reprenait Mahyar en installant B.O.B et Grunlek dans le lit. « Je te laisse jusqu'à l'aube pour t'amuser avec ces jeunes enfants. Tu pourras raconter tes histoires. Montrer tes dessins et jouer avec eux. Ensuite, il faudra que tu les laisses seuls. Tu me rejoindras dehors et tu redeviendras une observatrice lambda. »

 **« Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? »** demanda l'Elfe en posant à son tour Théo aux côtés de ses alliés, tandis qu'Eden flanqua Shin, sans aucune délicatesse, dans le lit.

 **« Eh bien. Tu es une membre active du groupe, bien que tu ne sois pas assez reconnue par tes fiers aventuriers. Et puis. Je dois avouer que j'avais toujours envie de tester le pouvoir de cette couronne sur des individus. »** finit par avouer Mahyar avec un sourire sadique en coin.

 **« C'était pour ça. »** soupira la jeune manieuse des flammes, en posant la dite couronne sur le haut de la commode, afin de ne pas créer d'accident avec les enfants.

 **« Sur ce, je te laisse. Profites-en bien ! »** avoua Mahyar en disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée.

Intriguée par toute cette mise en œuvre, la demoiselle ne remarqua pas que les jeunes venaient de se réveiller. L'air un peu perdu, ils observèrent la seule figure maternelle de la pièce. En se retournant, Yume put découvrir le visage d'un Lennon inquiet. Les larmes rougissant les yeux d'un Shin apeuré. Un Grunlek qui se cachait sous un coussin, s'en servant comme d'un bouclier. Et un Théo prêt à se défendre si nécessaire.

 **« N'ayez pas peur. »** Commença l'elfe avec une voix douce et chaleureuse. **« Je m'appelle Yume. Je suis une jeune elfe artiste. Je vous ai trouvé seuls dans la forêt. Comme il fait froid dehors, je vous ai ramené chez moi. J'ai demandé à un ami de retrouver vos parents. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »**

Chacun des membres de cette petite tribu se rassura. Dans leurs esprits d'enfants, ils sentaient qu'ils étaient en sécurité dans ce lieu, surtout avec la louve à leurs côtés. Eden. Ils se rappelaient de son nom et des leurs également. Ils se rappelaient de s'être promenés en forêt avec des adultes. Mais pas de la raison qui les avait amenés ici.

Le premier à aller vers la jeune elfe, fut Grunlek. Malgré les réticences de Théo et les pleurs de Shin. B.O.B restait silencieux, observant ce qu'il se passait, tout en se réchauffant dans des vêtements beaucoup trop grands pour lui.

 **« Je m'appelle Grunlek. Vous êtes belle madame. »** souriait Grunlek. **« Est-ce que l'on peut faire des gâteaux ? »**

Yume lui caressa les cheveux en lui répondant : **« Bien sûr Grunlek. Allons-y. Vous voulez venir en faire avec nous ? »** Demanda-t-elle en prenant dans ses bras l'enfant Nain.

Shinddha chouina derrière un Théo resté sur la défensive. Le mini pyromage s'avança dans le lit, se prenant de temps à autres les pieds dans sa tenue. Puis il tendit à son tour ses petits bras fins et fragiles en demandant :

 **« Moi, ze beux bien benir abec bous ! »**

Les petits défauts d'élocution firent sourire la jeune elfe qui attrapa, d'un bras, le léger demi-démon. Laissant les deux autres compagnons dans le lit, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas envie de participer.

Elle posa les deux enfants sur des chaises, où ils purent se mettre debout pour observer la préparation des gâteaux de la jeune elfe. Grunlek mit la main à la pâte, tandis que B.O.B resta simple spectateur des fourneaux. Ensemble, ils créèrent des petits sablés aux formes rigolotes, avant des les mettre à cuire au feu.

En entendant les rires de Grunlek et l'attention de B.O.B, Shinddha avait grandement envie de les rejoindre. Mais entre les rires et la peur, le jeune rôdeur avait du mal à choisir.

 **« Théo… Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? »** demanda-t-il à son compagnon.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

 **« La madame ne fait pas peur. J'ai très envie d'aller avec eux. Mais… »**

Ni une, ni deux, Théo eu un visage de grand-frère. L'air adouci, confiant et sûr de lui. Il prit la main de Shinddha et l'emmena avec lui en disant :

 **« Alors allons-y. Je resterai avec toi pour te protéger. »**

Rassuré, Shinddha se laissa accompagner par le mini paladin. Ensemble, ils se rendirent auprès de Yume qui venait de terminer la vaisselle. Pour patienter le temps de la cuisson, elle leur proposa de leur lire une histoire qu'elle avait dessinée. L'ensemble des enfants accepta et s'assit sur des coussins au sol, pour écouter la jeune elfe leur raconter les exploits d'aventuriers.

De leurs aventures en dessins. Mais sous l'effet du sort, les enfants ne comprenaient pas qu'ils avaient vécu tout cela. Ils pensaient qu'elle avait donné leurs noms afin de les amuser. De les distraire. De les faire vivre ses inventions.

Puis, ils partagèrent un goûter ensemble. Le temps passa vite. Trop vite pour les rejetons et la demoiselle. Entre les lectures et les jeux, l'elfe fut bien déçue de voir la nuit arriver si vite. Déjà les premiers effets du sommeil se faisaient ressentir. Les jeunots se frottaient les yeux. Toute résistance était devenue inutile.

Voyant cela, Yume attrapa un par un les enfants. Eden l'aida dans sa tâche en prenant sur son dos Grunlek et dans sa mâchoire Shin par les vêtements. La dessinatrice prit délicatement le corps de Théo qu'elle posa en premier sur le lit. Puis le petit Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, aussi léger qu'une plume. Fragile comme une poupée de porcelaine.

Autant la demoiselle ne craignait pas de blesser Théo, pour B.O.B, la tâche lui parut immense. Ses membres si fins, d'une blancheur proche de la porcelaine. Avec une infime douceur, elle le posa dans le lit. Eden avait fait de même avec Shinddha et Grunlek. Une fois les enfants installés, Yume releva les draps pour les poser sur leurs frêles épaules. Une pointe de tristesse pouvait se lire dans le regard de la jeune elfe. Elle aurait voulu que ce moment soit gravé dans la mémoire de ces compagnons. Malheureusement, il n'en serait rien. Victimes de ce sort, ils ne se souviendront pas de ce passage de leur vie. La seule témoin serait Eden. La louve, compagnie de voyage de Grunlek.

La porte de la maisonnée s'ouvrit. Mahyar, maître de ce monde, resta dans l'encadrement de la porte tout en disant :

 **"Dame Yume. Il est l'heure."**

 **"Mais, ils sont encore dans cet état."** chuchota l'elfe.

 **"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Le contrat est terminé. Vous devez sortir."**

 **"Laissez-moi juste quelques secondes."**

Mahyar croisa les bras avant de soupirer.

 **"Très bien. Je vous laisse 30 secondes. Pas une de plus."**

Yume souriait. Avec une grande tendresse, elle posa sur le front de chacun des bambins un léger baiser. Puis caressa la tête d'Eden qui chouinait.

 **"Je te les confie."** souffla-t-elle avant de rejoindre Mahyar.

Ensemble, ils partirent de la maison, laissant les aventuriers envoûtés dans la maisonnée. Eden prit son rôle très au sérieux. Veillant sur eux depuis le lit. Prête à bondir sur les personnes qui viendraient perturber leur sommeil.

* * *

Le jour se levait dans la maisonnée où était endormis les aventuriers rajeunis.

Les rayons du soleil touchèrent la peau frêle et fragile du petit B.O.B. Le garçonnet se réveillait et frottait ses yeux un peu embrumés. Soudain, il aperçut que sa manche était bien trop ample, plus que d'habitude. Ses mains plus petites. Ses doigts étaient plus ronds, plus dodus, moins attaqués par le temps et la magie. Inquiet, il se mit à toucher son visage et ne sentit pas sa barbe. Sa peau était douce. Curieux, le pyromage se tourna sur la gauche pour apercevoir un Shinddha enfant, endormi à ses côtés. Ne portant plus son masque qui cachait le bas de son visage. Ses vêtements étaient aussi grands que ceux du Lennon. Son corps pivota pour voir ces deux autres collègues à sa droite qui dormaient paisiblement, ayant subi également les effets d'un quelconque sort.

 **« Qu'ekt-qui nous zarrives ? »** souffla B.O.B avec une voix aiguë et un petit zozotement. Le demi-diable posa ses deux mains devant sa petite bouche tout en se rappelant de ce qu'il s'était passé.

 **« Je me souviens qu'on était dans une forêt. »** pensait B.O.B. « **Il faisait froid. On venait de monter un campement, quand j'ai senti une étrange aura m'entourer. Et après ? »**

Pendant que le demi-diable se posait cette question, Shinddha cherchait de la chaleur. La couverture légèrement surélevée par le jeune pyromage. Le rôdeur endormi s'approcha de la source de chaleur la plus proche : B.O.B. Sans ouvrir ses yeux, le demi-élémentaire l'attrapa dans ses bras plus costauds que ceux du demi-diable et s'en servit comme doudou.

 **« HÉ ! ZHIN ! LAZE MOI ! »** Répliquait l'éveillé, avant de constater que son allié manieur d'eau ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux.

Le mage était plus frêle et fragile. Il n'avait pas la force pour s'extirper de l'emprise de son compagnon. Il tenta de se débattre, en vain. Le demi-élémentaire avait trouvé une source de chaleur et il voulait la conserver.

Tandis qu'il se débattait, le pyromage sentit la présence de magie sur la plus haute étagère d'une armoire, où les flammes de quatre bougies dansaient sur une couronne.

Comprenant l'origine de leur possible transformation, le demi-diable se concentra sur les flammes. Désireux de les éteindre. Même jeune, il sentait qu'il avait encore du pouvoir en lui. Peut-être pas énormément, mais sûrement suffisant pour le contrôle des flammes. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de les apaiser. Hélas, tout ce qui sortit de ses petits doigts furent des papillons de feu inoffensifs.

 **« Zut ! »** lâcha le pyromage conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas agir à sa guise.

 _ **« Mes pouvoirs sont limités. Je ne pourrais pas l'éteindre. Il faudrait que je monte sur cette commode pour l'atteindre et peut-être réussir à maîtriser cette magie. »** _ Pensa-t-il, alors que Shinddha resserrait davantage son étreinte, allant presque jusqu'à étouffer son camarade.

Il ne pourrait pas aller loin, s'il ne quittait pas dans un premier temps les bras de son ami. Avec un peu d'appréhension et espérant ne pas choquer son ami, il se prépara en disant :

 **« Dézolé Zhin. »** souffla B.O.B avant de lui lécher le bout des doigts.

Aussitôt, les yeux de Shinddha s'ouvrirent et il recula, manquant de peu de tomber du lit. Avant d'observer avec un regard noir B.O.B.

 **« Buaaah ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »**

 **« Barce que tu m'ébouver ! »** argumenta B.O.B avant d'aller vers le bord du lit pour essayer de descendre.

 **« B.O.B, c'est toi ? Pourquoi on est comme ça ? »** S'étonna Shinddha en observant à son tour l'état dans lequel il était.

 **« Za boit être à cauze de la mavie. »**

 **« Mavie ? »** sourit le demi-élémentaire.

 **« Oui…Mavie…MA…VIE… Aarg… Ribole pas ! »** S'énerva le pyromage en voyant son camarade rôdeur qui essayait de se retenir de rire, à cause de la manière de parler du petit mage.

 **« T'en fais pas. Ça doit être temporaire. Enfin, je l'espère. »**

 **« Oui. Z'ai bu quelque zhoze de mavique en haut de l'étazére. »**

Au lieu d'être compris, les paroles du jeune garçon firent rire Shinddha davantage. À la fois attendri par ses manières et amusé par ce défaut d'élocution.

 **« ZE VAIS ME BÉGROUILLEZ TOUT ZEUL ! »** rougit Lennon en tombant du lit, par chance sur un coussin qui était déjà sur le sol. Les cheveux en pagaille, dans des vêtements bien trop grands pour son âge, B.O.B eu beaucoup de mal à retenir sa honte et sa colère d'être dans un tel état. Surtout face au demi-élémentaire qui se moquait juste au-dessus de lui.

Se relevant, le mini Lennon se dirigea vers la grande étagère, gigantesque pour la taille d'un enfant. Shinddha voulait le suivre et fut surpris d'avoir le vertige en regardant vers le sol. Il avait vaincu cette peur en étant adolescent. Mais aujourd'hui, redevenu enfant, la réalité était devenue immense autour de lui. Il prit peur et refusa de se jeter dans les coussins.

Sous la surveillance d'Eden, Balthazar entreprit l'idée qu'il avait en tête. Monter sur l'étagère pour aller chercher l'origine de la magie. De récupérer son apparence normale. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler les flammes à distance, il espérait pouvoir les éteindre tout court une fois la couronne attrapée. Avec ces longs et amples vêtements, il commença à escalader l'étagère.

Shinddha l'observait depuis le haut du lit, pendant que Théo s'éveillait doucement. Le rôdeur vit son ami mage prendre appui avec les pieds, sur les poignées du bas de l'étagère. Les menues mains s'accrochèrent au rebord du premier étage. Avec sa faible force physique, le garçonnet se hissa vers la première planche sur laquelle il grimpa.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et pourquoi on est des enfants ? »** S'étonna Théo en se réveillant complètement.

 **« Euh… Apparemment on nous a lancé un sort. »** commença Shin en se tournant vers le paladin. Ce dernier s'examinait sous toutes les coutures. On lui avait retiré sa lourde et imposante armure, qu'il n'aurait pas pu porter dans cet état, et avait conservé ses vêtements qu'il portait habituellement dessous.

L'inquisiteur se tourna vers sa droite pour voir Grunlek, qui ne possédait plus son bras mécanique et qui était également sous sa forme « enfantine naine ». Son regard se tourna ensuite sur Shinddha. Le rôdeur fixait un point rouge qui gambadait sur le deuxième étage de la commode. Proche du but. Puis Théo entendit un petit grognement venant de derrière lui. Eden s'était positionnée en sorte de pouvoir sauter du lit. Ne voyant pas son ami demi-diable, le paladin demanda :

 **« Shin ! Il est où B.O.B ? »**

Le demi-élémentaire leva son index en direction du meuble que Balthazar était en train de grimper.

Proche de sa destination finale, essayant de ne pas avoir peur du vide, le petit pyromage examina l'ensemble de la structure pour grimper au plus haut sommet et atteindre son but. Il se retourna une dernière fois, prêt à bondir sur le haut de l'étagère, sous les regards inquiets de Shinddha, Théo et Eden.

 **« B.O.B ! Descends ! Tu vas te blesser ! »** Hurla Shin inquiet.

 **« Z'y zuiz breque. Ze bais y arriber. »** Répondit B.O.B, têtu et prêt à tenter le tout pour le tout pour arriver vers son but.

Cependant, ses calculs n'avaient pas prévu que le petit diable aurait glissé sur son long vêtement. Se prenant les pieds, il chuta tête la première depuis le deuxième étage du meuble. Le pyromage n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour essayer de se raccrocher, qu'il vit le sol être de plus en plus proche de lui.

Pendant que le demi-diable criait, Shinddha se cachait les yeux derrière ses mains. Vifs et réactifs, Théo et Eden bondirent du lit. Le petit garçon rattrapa son collègue en prenant appui sur le bord du lit. Avant de finir leur course sur le dos d'Eden, qui finit d'amortir leur chute.

Une fois au sol, Théo sentit dans ses bras, un mini Lennon tremblant de peur. Le mage avait vu les derniers moments de sa vie passer devant lui.

Le bruit réveilla Grunlek, qui se rua vers le bord du lit avec Shinddha. Pour apercevoir enfant Théo gardant dans ses bras un mini B.O.B terrifié.

 **« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIS BON SANG ?! TU AURAIS PU TE BLESSER ! TU POUVAIS PAS ATTENDRE QU'ON SE RÉVEILLE POUR T'AIDER ! »** Hurla Théo.

Les cris du paladin eurent comme effet l'apparition de larmes sur le coin des yeux de B.O.B. Terrifié et honteux, les sentiments se mélangeaient. Complètement perdu, le mini diable se mit à brailler de plus belle en entendant un tel discours. Comme s'il était réellement redevenu un enfant qui pleure de peur.

 **« BÉZOLÉ ! BARBON ! ZE NE VOULAIS PAS… »** Hoqueta le mini mage.

Interloqué par cette attitude, Théo fut pris de court. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, il attrapa son camarade dans ses bras, caressa son dos et lui chuchota :

 **« Désolé d'avoir crié. Là, tout va bien. C'est fini. »**

Le jeune garçonnet aux longs cheveux ondulés calma peu à peu ses pleurs. Restant au chaud dans les bras de Théo qui continuait à le bercer. Afin d'atténuer la peur et les cris.

Pendant ce temps, Grunlek et Shinddha en haut du lit observaient la scène. Doucement l'enfant Nain siffla Eden afin que cette dernière l'aide à descendre. La louve s'approcha de son maître. Elle se positionna en sorte que ce dernier grimpe sur son dos. Une fois son maître monté, elle se coucha afin de permettre au Nain de descendre délicatement sur les coussins au sol.

Grunlek leva les yeux vers Shinddha toujours aussi effrayé par son vertige.

 **« Tu peux y arriver Shin ! Eden va t'aider. »**

 **« CA VA PAS ! JE VAIS ME BLESSER ! »** Hurla le demi-élémentaire.

 **« Mais non. Il y a des coussins en bas. Tu ne te feras pas mal. Regarde, j'y suis arrivé. »**

 **« Et si le coussin glissait et que je percutais le sol ? Et si je tombais mal ? Et si le coussin n'était pas assez rembourré ? »**

Shin continuait d'argumenter mille et une raisons de ne pas descendre de son lit. Durant son discours, Eden fit le tour. Elle grimpa discrètement sur le lit. Elle se posta juste derrière le jeune rôdeur qui expliquait son point de vue. Et avec une infime douceur, Eden poussa le dos du demi-élémentaire. Ce qui le fit tomber du lit pour atterrir, par surprise, sur le sol moelleux couvert de coussins.

Le mini rôdeur se releva, tremblant légèrement de cette surprise et de la chute. Il se retourna vers Grunlek en pointant du doigt Eden fière sur le lit.

 **« J'SUIS SÛR QU'ELLE L'A FAIT EXPRÈS ! »**

Le petit ingénieur pouffa de rire face à la réplique de son camarade. Il était vrai que ces deux-là avaient beaucoup de points de discorde. Et souvent quand Eden souhaitait le sauver, elle le faisait à sa manière. Autrement dit, en le mordant, ou en le poussant.

 **« Bon, maintenant que l'on est en bas, on va pouvoir rejoindre Théo et B.O.B. »**

Shin se releva en grommelant et avec son ami nain, ils s'approchèrent de leurs deux autres compagnons.

B.O.B s'était calmé. Quelques hoquets se faisaient encore entendre. Mais le plus gros des pleurs était passé. Théo le sentit et le prit par les épaules pour le regarder droit dans les yeux et lui demander :

 **« Ça va mieux ? »**

Le petit pyromage sécha ses dernières larmes avec sa manche bien trop grande pour lui. Avant de répondre en reniflant.

 **« Oui… »**

Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le rouge remontait de plus belle sur les joues de ce dernier, avant de s'exclamer en bafouillant :

 **« AHH ! Z'ai bleuré ! Ouvie tout ça Théo ! »**

Hélas, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Théo se souviendrait toute sa vie de ce moment de pleurs du petit Lennon, même si cela était provoqué par la magie. Un sourire malsain apparut sur son visage enfantin, tandis que B.O.B se cachait sous ses manches.

 **« T'inquiètes pas B.O.B ! »** commença Grunlek en lui posant une main sur sa frêle épaule. **« Shinddha a eu le même souci. Je crois que c'est à cause de ce maudit sort que l'on se comporte comme ça. »**

Légèrement rassuré par les propos du nain et par l'attitude de Shin, le demi-diable vit sa peau revenir à sa teinte naturelle. Blanche comme la neige. Son esprit et ses connaissances reprenaient le dessus et le jeune garçon tendit son doigt vers le haut de l'étagère.

 **« Ze zens une grozze mavie là-haut ! Ze crois que z'est za l'orivine. »**

Grunlek, Théo et Shin ne purent retenir un léger sourire, voire quelques rires en entendant de nouveau s'exprimer le mage. Mais cette fois, la leçon du petit garçon le fit garder son calme. Rapidement, l'enfant nain siffla Eden pour qu'elle vienne à leurs côtés.

 **« Eden servira de tremplin. Théo va me maintenir debout pendant que je porterai Shinddha. B.O.B, comme tu es le plus léger, tu grimperas sur les épaules de Shin. Ainsi tu pourras attraper la couronne. »**

Tous acceptèrent l'idée et la mirent en application. Les quatre grimpèrent sur le dos d'Eden, qui sourit face à un Shin au regard noir. Puis Grunlek se mit debout sur le dos d'Eden, maintenu par Théo. Bien qu'ayant le vertige, Shinddha grimpa à son tour sur les épaules du mini paladin pour ensuite tenir sur celles du nain. Enfin, avec légèreté, le magicien grimpa sur les épaules de chacun de ses compagnons. Tout en relevant son immense toge. Du moins, du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Car une fois sur les épaules de Shinddha, Balthazar dut lâcher les bords de sa toge, qui eu comme effet de masquer la vision du demi-élémentaire. Cela ne le gênait pas, bien au contraire. Ne voyant pas le sol, Shinddha eut moins de stress. B.O.B était arrivé au bord du dernier étage de la commode. Avec ses fins doigts, il essaya d'attraper la dite couronne. Hélas pour lui, sous sa toge s'était réfugié une petite araignée. La demoiselle fit sa danse de la victoire, devant notre héros aquatique qui prit peur. Il essaya de reprendre le dessus sur la terreur et de ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Trop tard hélas. B.O.B s'était raccroché comme il le pouvait à la dernière planche. Mais ses doigts si fins n'ont rien pu attraper. Le mage se sentit être propulsé en arrière, tombant vers le sol, accompagné par Shinddha quelques secondes plus tard. Grunlek et Théo essayaient de tendre leurs bras pour les rattraper. Malheureusement leurs allonges étaient trop courtes. Ils assistèrent à la chute sans fin de leur deux compagnons, vers un sol dur. Un espace où il n'y avait pas de coussin pour amortir leur choc.

Quand soudain, une étrange brise arriva à souffler la flamme sur la bougie de B.O.B Lennon. La lumière éteinte eut comme effet d'entourer le mini mage d'une aura de flammes. Et contre toute attente ,de lui rendre sa forme adulte, tandis qu'il atterrissait sur le sol. Shinddha tomba sur lui, les yeux écarquillés.

 **« B.O.B t'as réussi ! »** sourit Shinddha en étant sur le torse du Lennon.

 **« Muahahah ! Et comment ! »** riait le mage avec une voix forte et hautaine. Avant de reprendre d'une toute petite voix : **« Même si je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. »**

 **« Tu as touché la couronne en haut ? »** demanda Grunlek en restant sur le dos d'Eden.

 **« Justement non. »** répondit le mage en regardant l'objet cité et d'apercevoir que la flamme de sa bougie était éteinte. **« Par contre, j'ai l'impression que quand les flammes ne sont plus, alors on retrouve notre apparence. »**

 **« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »** rageait Théo en descendant du dos de la louve.

 **« Vous êtes trop choupi. Et j'aimerais bien vous garder comme ça pendant un long moment. »** souriait B.O.B en gardant dans ses bras un Shinddha qui n'avait guère envie de rester accolé à son camarade.

Face à cette réponse, le mini paladin avança doucement vers son ami demi-démon. Et sans aucune sommation, il flanqua un coup de pied dans le genou du pyromage. Ce dernier poussa un gémissement de douleur, lâchant le semi-élémentaire et mit ses mains sur l'endroit blessé.

 **« Tu veux que je continue ? Ou tu éteins ces maudites bougies ? »**

 **« C'est bon, ça va ! Si on ne peut plus rigoler… »** bougonnait le pyromage. Il tendit sa main sans se lever et de par sa magie et sa pensée, il les éteignit toutes d'un coup.

Chacun des membres de cette compagnie retrouva son apparence d'origine.

 **« Bon. Nous avons perdu assez de temps comme ça. On doit trouver maintenant la sortie de la forêt. »** souffla Théo en récupérant ses affaires.

Une fois qu'ils furent prêts, tous sortirent sans exception de la petite maisonnée. Et ils furent surpris d'être à la bordure de celle-ci.

 **« Quelqu'un se rappelle comment on est arrivé jusqu'ici ? »** demanda Théo en regardant ses compagnons. À première vue, aucun d'entre eux n'avait d'explication logique à tout cela.

 **« AH ! J'ai oublié la couronne. J'ai envie de l'examiner. »** se souvenait B.O.B en se retournant vers la dite maison. **« Mais qu'est-ce-que ? »**

 **« Quoi encore ? »** râla Théo qui n'avait pas envie de perdre plus de temps dans la forêt.

 **« La maison… Elle a disparu ! »**

Tous se retournèrent et purent constater l'étrangeté. Il n'y avait plus qu'un sentier à travers la forêt, au lieu de l'abri où ils avaient séjourné. Tous se regardèrent. Aucun ne voulait essayer de comprendre ce qu'il leur était arrivé et bien vite ils partirent de la forêt.

Du haut d'un arbre, deux silhouettes les observaient de loin. Yume soupira, à la fois ravie d'avoir pu partager un moment avec eux, et triste que ces derniers ne se souviendraient pas de ses événements.

 **« Ne t'inquiètes pas Yume. La prochaine fois, je pourrais à nouveau t'aider. »** Souriait l'homme au bouc qui se tenait derrière elle.

 **« Vous êtes vraiment méchant, maître Mahyar. Mettre une araignée dans la toge de B.O.B pour les faire tomber. Ils auraient pu se blesser ! »**

 **« Mais non, bien sûr que non. Nous étions là tous les deux pour veiller à ce que rien ne leur arrive. Et puis, j'ai fait en sorte que cette bougie s'éteigne afin de ne pas avoir de blessé. »**

 **« Mouais. Je vais essayer de vous croire. »** Souffla Yume en reprenant ses affaires sur son dos.

 **« Bonne route demoiselle Yume. J'espère que les dés seront toujours avec vous. »**

Sur ces mots, le maître des dés fit une révérence et dans un nuage de fumée, disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

La jeune elfe haussa légèrement les épaules, reprit en main ses fusains et ses papiers, et se remit en route pour les illustrations de ces chers aventuriers.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu ce calendrier de l'avent jusqu'au bout. J'espère que l'ensemble de ces histoires vous ont plus.**_

 _ **Merci à Shueino, si vous avez aimé mon calendrier de l'avent, n'hésitez pas à aller lire celui de Shueino !**_

 _ **Merci à Lou Keehl pour ton soutient continu !**_

 _ **Merci** **Zro Kiryu pour ton commentaire !**_

 _ **Merci SunWings, Nigthmaredragon FB, Lulukaw, Madpsychohatter et Klervia pour votre soutient !**_

 _ **Et un grand merci à LunaAnarchy qui m'a corrigé au moins 50 textes (d'autres sont sur DeviantArt, avec des histoires originales.)**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à aller sur la page de DeviantArt, où des images illustrent ces histoires.**_

 _ **A bientôt pour l'histoire de Grunlek (en cours de construction.)**_

 _ **Et Joyeuses fêtes de fin d'années 2015.**_


End file.
